


100 Moments: The One-Shots

by our_ballad



Series: 100 Moments [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Clubbing, Comfort, Dancing, Family, Family Member Death, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Letters, Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_ballad/pseuds/our_ballad
Summary: A collection of one shot expansions from100 MomentsOriginally started in 2014 over:HERE





	1. CRASH

 

* * *

**Original Drabble:[CRASH](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511/chapters/27533832)**

**Related Drabbles:[GRACE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511/chapters/27534735), [LAST DANCE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511/chapters/27535530)**

* * *

It’s not that Donghae doesn’t like dancing; he does. He’s even pretty good at it.

It doesn’t bother him in the slightest; the men at the club are what trouble him.

They always seem to think Donghae is some easy target. He hates the way they'll slide up behind him and suddenly attempt to manhandle him as if he’s a ragdoll.

The way they try to dance with him could be considered assault at times. He’s had more than one run in where he’s nearly had to fight with the guy trying to dance with him, but he’s managed to calm down before anything escalated.

It pisses him off, every time, and that’s saying something since he’s pretty much a free spirit.

He can’t understand why men can’t see that he’s just trying to relax after a long week at work. Even though most of the times he’s forced to go to the club, he usually enjoys the time to de-stress.

When he gets there, all he wants to do is enjoy the music and dance with his friends; it’s all he really wants to do when he goes. The last thing he wants to do is pick someone up or go home with someone.

Donghae is not that kind of person.

He’s never one to walk up to someone at a club and ask him to go home with him nor is he someone who would willingly go home with a stranger in the first place.

His friend Heechul calls him a prude, but Donghae feels he’s just being careful, though he himself has admitted at how slightly paranoid it may make him appear.

So, when Heechul suggests they go dancing, Donghae is the first to complain.

“Seriously, Heechul. Always with the clubbing. Can’t we do anything else?” Donghae grumbles as he looks up from his meal. He’s having a late Friday dinner with his closest friends.

“Yah, you old man! Live a little. Will you?” Heechul contends. “Who knows, you may find the love of your life tonight.” His cocky smile toward Donghae infuriates the younger man further.

“Umm, no thanks. I’m never going to meet any decent kind of guy at a club.”

“I met Hangeng there,” Heechul reasons while pointing to the handsome man seated beside him. The two smile at each other before sharing a chaste, but sweet kiss.

“You got lucky!” Donghae quickly argues.

His friend seated beside him, Leeteuk, chuckles loudly as he listens to the conversation.

“You know Donghae doesn’t believe in love.”

“Not true,” Heechul protests. “You clearly don’t know him like I do, Teuk.”

“Excuse me. What the hell are you jabbering on about? I’ve known him longer than you have.”

“Doesn’t mean you  _know_  him,” Hangeng interjects from his corner.

“Yeah!” Heechul adds while smiling smugly toward Leeteuk. “Hae is the biggest sap in the world. As soon as he falls for someone, he goes all in—head over heels. He’s the biggest fan of love I’ve ever met.”

Donghae frowns as his friends continue to debate about him.

“That doesn’t mean he believes in love.”

“Please. Donghae thinks love conquers all. Have you seen how many romantic comedies he actually owns? It’s kind of ridiculous.”

“That doesn’t prove anything,” Leeteuk counters. “Maybe he just likes the actors or enjoys the comedy storyline.”

“Oh yeah, because romantic comedies have complex plots. Get over it, Teuk. I know him better.”

“I think you’re wrong.”

“He loves love,” Heechul replies. “Donghae wants to be swept off his feet. He wants all those cheesy moments you see in romantic comedies where the boyfriend rents out a whole restaurant or wakes him up with breakfast in bed and roses all along the floor.”

Donghae listens until he can’t stand his friends arguing about him anymore.

“Donghae thinks you should stop talking about him like he’s not even here!” he shouts.

Hangeng laughs as Heechul and Leeteuk remorsefully apologize to Donghae. The younger man nods his head in acceptance.

“Well, regardless of what Donghae thinks or wants, I say, let’s go dancing.”

Donghae groans in frustration as he pushes his empty plate away from himself.

“Come on, Heechul. Let’s do something else. Let’s go see a movie. There might be something good out or go anywhere but a club.”

“No! I want to dance and you clearly need to get laid.”

Everyone at the table laughs when Donghae rises from his seat and punches Heechul in the arm. The commotion catches the attention of the other people in the restaurant, as well. Donghae quickly apologizes before taking his seat.

“My love life or lack thereof, at the moment, should be none of your damn concern, Heechul,” he harshly whispers while glaring at his friend.

Heechul rubs his arm as he stares angrily at Donghae; the small man could pack a punch. Hangeng, who can’t stop chuckling, reaches over to help rub the pain away

“I’m just trying to get you out of this weird funk you seem to be in lately.”

“That’s true, Hae,” Leeteuk adds. “You have been kind of down lately. You don’t look happy.”

Hangeng looks away from Heechul’s arm and nods in Donghae’s direction.

Donghae smiles sadly. “I’m fine, guys. Work has been somewhat stressful as of late. It’s nothing to be worried about.”

Donghae is touched that his friends seem genuinely concerned with his happiness, though it makes it difficult to be angry with them at times, even when he’s justly upset at them.

“Why haven’t you quit already?” Hangeng suggests. “You clearly hate it there. Don’t put yourself in an early grave.”

Donghae laughs incredulously. “Easier said than done, Geng. I’ve got bills to pay and rent that’s due every month.”

“All the more reason to let loose and shake that ass.”

Donghae rolls his eyes. “Do something about your boyfriend.”

Hangeng just shrugs his shoulders in a way of saying that there’s nothing that can be done about the man beside him.

* * *

“I can’t believe you actually made me come,” Donghae whines as Heechul drags him toward the entrance of the dance club.

The wind whips violently against their bodies; it’s an exceptionally cold October night.

It doesn’t help that under his thin coat, all Donghae has on is a black V-neck t-shirt. His tight jeans also seem to attract the wind more so than his work slacks did earlier.

The others don’t seem to be as affected by the cold, though they’re all dressed similarly to him, Donghae attributes that to the fact that they are actually excited to go to dancing.

Heechul smiles victoriously at him as he follows his boyfriend and Leeteuk to an empty booth they’ve spotted when they entered the club.

“Stop complaining. Let’s get you liquored up and out on the dance floor.”

Donghae scowls as his friends all seem to agree. He shakes his head as he pulls his coat off. The club is busy, but there aren’t as many people as he expected for a Friday night. He figures that the cold must have deterred some club goers from coming out.

“Liquor yes, but I don’t feel like dancing.”

Heechul sucks his teeth in disapproval. Leeteuk just nods his head as he and Hangeng volunteer to get drinks for the table. There’s no need to ask what any of them wants. Each of them knows what the others like to drink.

Heechul immediately begins swaying to the music in his seat as he and Donghae wait for the other men to return. Donghae, on the other hand, stares pessimistically at the crowd of gyrating bodies.

“I know you want to be out there as well.”

“No, I want to be at home—sleeping.”

Heechul looks down at his cell phone on the table and then back to his friend.

“It’s not even close to midnight yet. Who goes to sleep early on a Friday night?” he asks incredulously.

“It’s been a long week,” Donghae sighs as he turns to look at Heechul. That’s when he takes notice of the man’s outfit.

“What the hell is that shirt?”

Heechul smiles as he looks down and touches the brightly colored neon pink tank top.

“Did you just notice it now?”

“I don’t think I was paying attention when you took your sweater off. But seriously. Why is it practically glowing in the dark?”

“Because it’s awesome,” Heechul declares. He gets up to the show off the blinding piece of fabric.

Donghae turns to looks away. “Sit down. I can’t even look at you right now.”

Heechul chuckles as he throws an arm around Donghae’s shoulders and shakes him.

“Loosen up a little, Hae.”

Donghae shoves Heechul away and is about to argue back when their friends appear with their drinks.

“Cosmo for Heechul.” Hangeng passes the drink to his awaiting boyfriend. He grabs his beer and passes the other one to Donghae. Leeteuk has opted to have a soda for now.

“What’s with you two?” Leeteuk asks noticing the distance between his friends.

“Heechul’s being an ass and he’s wearing the loudest shirt in existence.”

Hangeng and Leeteuk both break out in laugher as Heechul turns to glare at Donghae.

“It is really bright,” Leeteuk adds as he compares the dark shirts the rest of them are wearing.

“It’s not my fault you guys are boring.”

Hangeng smiles. There’s no point for him to try to explain to Heechul just how bright the shirt really is, even in the dim lighting of the club. It’s not as if his boyfriend would listen anyway. Heechul marches to this own drum—no one will be able to change that.

“To a good night,” he opts to say instead. He raises his beer and waits for his friends to join with their drinks.

“Yes,” Heechul says and adds, “To a good night and to Donghae finally getting some.”

Donghae clinks his beer against everyone's drinks before quickly smacking Heechul’s arm.

“Stop concerning yourself with my love life.”

“I will when you start smiling a little,” Heechul states honestly. “I didn’t even see you smile at your birthday dinner last week.”

Donghae rolls his eyes but soon notices that his friends are looking at him with concern in their gazes.

“We’re just worried, Hae. That’s all. We love you and just want to see you be happy.”

Donghae turns to look at Leeteuk and gives him a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I know and I appreciate it, really, but I’m fine.”

“You haven’t been okay since you broke up with that self-righteous prick, Siwon.”

“Heechul!” Hangeng scolds his boyfriend. He pulls him up from the table to take to the dance floor. The last thing he needs is for Donghae to kick the crap out of his boyfriend.

Heechul seems none the wiser as he follows Hangeng out to the dance floor.

Leeteuk moves over to the other side of the table to face Donghae.

“You okay?” he asks. Donghae nods his head, but he’s wearing a stoic, spaced out expression on his face.

“You sure. It’s only been a few months since you broke up.”

“I’m fine. I was over Siwon even before he dumped me.”

“You know Heechul only means well, right?”

“Of course,” Donghae attests. “His tactics are less than stellar, but I know that.”

He grabs his beer and takes a long swig of the frothy beverage.

“Let’s go dance.”

Leeteuk gets up and joins Donghae out on to the dance floor. They spot their friends toward the other side.

“Why come dancing when he clearly wants to do other things?” Leeteuk jests. Donghae laughs as he begins to move to the beat of the music. He waves his hand in a way of saying that there’s no point in trying to understand Heechul.

Donghae and Leeteuk dance along to the music for a while before the couple eventually joins them.

After a dance together and a comment from Heechul about Donghae having fun, they make their way back to the table.

“Drinks?” Donghae asks, volunteering to pay for this round.

“Just water for me.”

Donghae gestures to Leeteuk to acknowledge his order. Heechul tells him to get him a water as well.

“Beer?” he asks Hangeng. The man gives him a thumbs-up while trying to stretch his neck.

Donghae walks slowly toward the bar. He steals napkins from one of the other tables and wipes at the beads of sweat starting to slide down his sideburns.

He had been dancing for close to an hour before Leeteuk suggested they get some drinks.

He manages to place his order at the bar without too much fuss or waiting.

He turns his attention back to the dance floor while he waits for the order. The club has become busier and he can’t really make out any faces on the dance floor until one of the lights moves over one person in particular.

Donghae immediately moves away from the bar when the light passes back over the man in the center of the dance floor.

He is beautiful.

Donghae focuses solely on him and the way he moves. The beautiful stranger is a tremendous dancer. He moves his hips with a lightness and sensuality that captivates Donghae so much so, that he doesn’t notice when the bartender tells him his drinks are ready.

In that moment, no one exists, but the beautiful dancer.

Donghae turns to pay the bartender while continuously turning around to look out at the center of the dance floor. He spends the entire trip back to the table staring at the mystery man.

Heechul immediately notices the faraway look in his eyes.

“Holy shit!” he squeals. “Donghae is staring at someone. Oh my god, who is it?” He jumps from his seat to try to look at wherever Donghae is staring.

“Really?” Leeteuk asks as he joins Heechul in the search.

“Who is it?” Heechul asks impatiently. “Who is it? Who is it?”

Donghae answers without looking away.

“The one in the middle. White shirt on. Gorgeous jawline.”

“That one?” Hangeng asks disbelievingly from where he too has stood up. “Well, he can dance, I’ll give you that.”

“I’m going to go ask for his name.”

“Really?” All three men ask while looking at their friend. He looks like he’s been hypnotized by the swaying of the stranger’s hips.

“Yes!” Donghae declares. He takes a quick swig of his beer and walks toward the beautiful man, leaving his friends in between a state of shock and absolute joy.

Donghae walks confidently toward the center of the dance floor. He’s a little surprised at himself. He can’t believe that he’s about to do something he hates done to himself, but he doesn’t want to let the beautiful stranger get away. He has to know who he is.

When he reaches the man, he dances behind him for a moment before working up the nerve to wrap an arm around the man’s hip. He turns him around to face him and pulls the man against him.

“What is your name, gorgeous?” Donghae shouts.

The other man looks surprised by what’s going on, but he smiles once he looks at Donghae. He moves his hips against Donghae as he leans forward to speak in his ear.

“Eunhyuk. What’s yours?”

His warm breath against Donghae’s ear causes him to shiver against Eunhyuk.

“Donghae.”

“You have beautiful eyes, Donghae.”

He smiles.

Eunhyuk is so much more attractive up close than Donghae can handle. The more he looks at him, the more he wants to keep looking.

“I hope I’m not being forward in asking this, but would you like a drink?”

“Absolutely,” Eunhyuk responds with a gummy smile. Donghae nearly squeals at how cute it makes him look.

Donghae leads them over to the bar, where it’s slightly less noisy. He turns quickly to check on his friends. All three of them are looking at the two men.

Leeteuk smiles at him as Hangeng gives him a thumbs-up. Heechul, on the other hand, smirks smugly while mouthing the words: “Told you so.”

Donghae chuckles to himself before turning back to Eunhyuk. He hates that Heechul was right about coming out tonight.

“What would you like to drink?” he asks. This time he isn’t as courageous as he was on the dance floor. It’s because away from the dance floor he doesn’t have the music to cover up anything he says that may sound stupid.

“A water is fine. I’m quite thirsty from all the dancing.”

“You’re a really great dancer,” Donghae compliments him. Eunhyuk thanks him kindly.

Donghae nods before calling the bartender over to place the order.

“Eunhyuk, you said?”

“Yeah,” he smiles. “It’s not often a guy like you asks to buy me a drink.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Donghae replies as he passes the water bottle toward Eunhyuk. He takes it gratefully.

Donghae watches as Eunhyuk throws his head back to drink the cold refreshment. He closely follows the movement of Eunhyuk’s Adam’s apple. All he can think about is what does he need to give up to be able to kiss up the man’s neck and along his sharp jawline.

“Why do you say that?” Eunhyuk asks, breaking Donghae out of his daydream.

“Because you’re unbelievably sexy.”

Eunhyuk laughs. “Sexy? Wow, it’s definitely been a long time since anyone’s called me sexy.”

“Really?”

Eunhyuk bites his bottom lip as he closes his eyes and then opens them again. This time he’s staring directly into Donghae’s eyes.

“So, what’s sexy about me?” Eunhyuk teases with a sly smile. It makes Donghae chuckle.

“Are you asking me to stroke your ego?”

“Amongst other things.”

Eunhyuk’s honesty takes Donghae aback. His eyes widen and that seems to catch Eunhyuk’s attention.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “I never say things like this, but you’re really cute and you keep complimenting me. It’s messing with my head.”

Donghae chuckles. “I like your honesty.”

Eunhyuk ducks his head shyly and Donghae follows the motion and smiles up at the other man.

“Do you still want me to answer the question?” Donghae asks. Eunhyuk seems confused for a moment.

“What question?”

“What’s sexy about you.”

“Oh, I was kidding about that.”

“Too bad. I have a whole list.” This time, Donghae is the one to tease.

“You can tell me on our first date.”

“Date?” Donghae asks, genuinely thrilled by the possibility. He’s a little surprised how quickly the proposition has come up.

“Am I being presumptuous? I know we’ve only been talking for all of ten minutes, but I would really like to get to know you better. A club isn’t exactly the best place to talk about ourselves.”

“I would love to go on a date with you.”

Eunhyuk smiles at Donghae’s acceptance.

“Actually,” Donghae begins, “Would you like to get something to eat, right now? Nothing special. A snack somewhere?”

“I can’t. I actually have to be up kind of early tomorrow. I only came out tonight because a friend asked me to.”

“That’s okay,” Donghae replies, hoping his disappointment isn’t evident.

“Um, I know I don’t have time to eat, but would you like to walk me to the train station?”

Donghae immediately perks up. “I’d love to. Just let me grab my coat and say goodbye to my friends.”

“The group with the guy in the glow-in-the-dark shirt?”

“Yeah.” Donghae laughs in embarrassment. “Wait, how did you know that?”

“I noticed you the minute I walked in. When you came my way, I was actually trying to figure out how to get your attention.”

“Well, you did a great job of that.”

The two chuckle.

“I’ll meet you outside in 5?” Eunhyuk suggests and Donghae quickly agrees. He makes to walk to his friends, but Eunhyuk grabs his wrist and pulls him back.

“Just in case.” Eunhyuk reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He quickly retrieves a business card and passes it over to Donghae. “My cell’s on there.”

Donghae smiles as he holds on tightly to the card. “I’ll see you in 5.”

The two men split up, each going to a different end of the club.

Donghae can’t stop smiling the entire way back to the table. Heechul immediately makes a big deal about it.

“Someone’s getting lucky tonight,” he singsongs. Hangeng and Leeteuk just shake their heads at the display.

“It looks like you two really hit it off.”

“He’s amazing, Teuk. He’s charming and I want to lick every part of him.”

“Woohoo!” Heechul cheers as he pulls Donghae into a hug. “I hope it works out for you, Hae. You deserve happiness.”

“Thanks Heechul.”

“Me too,” Hangeng adds. “You’re clearly smitten by him already.”

“He actually asked me to walk him to the train station. We’re going to meet up outside in a few minutes.”

“Oh, so nothing’s happening tonight?” Heechul seems disappointed, but knowing Donghae for as long as he has, he’s not surprised.

“No, but we did talk about a date.”

“Oh man, I hope it goes well,” Leeteuk exclaims.

“Thanks guys, really. That’s means a lot to me.”

“Good. Now get the hell out of here,” Heechul shouts while shoving Donghae his coat.

“Alright. Alright. I’ll see you guys tomorrow night.”

Donghae doesn’t even listen to his friend’s goodbyes as he practically runs out of the club. Eunhyuk is already waiting for him, though he doesn’t notice Donghae.

He takes the time to study Eunhyuk and can’t help but smile. The man is slightly taller than he is, but not by much. His legs are long and look great in the tight skinny jeans he’s wearing. His red leather coat makes his milky white skin pop under the spotlight created by the street lamp. His dark hair falls perfectly across one eye with little bits of red popping out in certain parts of the fringe.

Everything about him is attractive.

“Hey!” he eventually greets him and receives a warm smile from the man.

“Did you only wear that jacket?” Eunhyuk asks, immediately concerned as he takes in the thin coat Donghae has on. The wind is blowing harder than it was earlier.

“I didn’t realize how cold it was when I left my apartment.”

“Well, we’ll just walk a little faster then I want to so you don’t freeze to death.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Donghae says though he has to physically stop himself from shaking.

“I don’t want you getting sick before our date.”

“Speaking of that, when would you like for that to happen?” Donghae’s question comes out as a whisper. It makes Eunhyuk smile.

“I have to check my schedule at work, but if you give me your number, I can call you during the week.”

Donghae pulls out his own business card from his wallet and passes it to Eunhyuk.

The two talk the entire way to the train station. There are no awkward pauses or silent moments and Donghae couldn’t be more thrilled about that.

He finds it very easy to talk to Eunhyuk. It was never this easy to talk to any of his ex-boyfriends.  

They talk about how they both came to the club because of their friends and how Eunhyuk is only older than he is by a few months.

The conversation flows easily.

Donghae is slightly disappointed when they reach the corner by the train station. He’s about to make a comment about not wanting to split up, but Eunhyuk pulls Donghae into an alley by the grocery store.

“I really want to kiss you,” Eunhyuk whispers. Donghae can barely feel the tip of his nose, but those words instantly heat his entire body up.

Donghae can’t make himself form the word yes, but he licks his lips and that’s all the invitation Eunhyuk needs.

It feels like it takes an eternity for the kiss to happen.

Donghae just stands there with his eyes tightly closed waiting for Eunhyuk’s move. The cold doesn’t bother him at this moment.

He first feels Eunhyuk’s hands on his cheeks pulling him closer to the man and then he feels Eunhyuk’s lips quickly press against his.

Their first kiss is far from beautiful, but to Donghae, it’s absolutely perfect.

It doesn’t last more than a few seconds, but it’s a moment of total delight—a wish fulfilled that Donghae didn’t even know he wanted.

When Eunhyuk pulls away, Donghae smiles. It’s the first awkward moment they share. They walk quietly the few feet to the train station entrance.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Eunhyuk says, surprising Donghae.

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I don’t think I can wait until after the weekend.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, then.”

“It was really great meeting you, Donghae.”

“You too.”

Eunhyuk sheepishly waves as he hops on the escalator. Donghae watches him the entire time and waves to him when he reaches the bottom.

He watches Eunhyuk disappear into the station before he makes his way back toward the club to meet up with Leeteuk, who promised to drive him home.

As he walks back, all he can think about is the kiss and the way their lips crashed against each other for the first time.


	2. FIGHT

* * *

**Original Drabble:[FIGHT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511/chapters/27534282)**

**Related Drabbles:[IGNORE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511/chapters/27534699), [BELONG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511/chapters/27534762)**  

* * *

Eunhyuk sits at his desk at work, mindlessly watching a paper clip slide back and forth on a makeshift rubber band abacus. It’s mind-numbing, but he can’t find anything to make time pass any faster.

His Friday afternoons tend to go along like this more often than Eunhyuk likes.

There are only forty minutes left until he can go, but the twenty minutes that have already passed before that went by at a snail’s pace. He’s sure the last forty minutes will feel like an eternity.

Earlier in the day, Eunhyuk finished everything that needed to get done. He even took time to get things ready and started for Monday because it helped to kill time, but it barely helped.

Being as efficient as he is, often leads to these lulls of slow clock watching in the last hour of work; it’s not just something that happens on Fridays, but it always feels more intense on Fridays.

It doesn’t bother him too much, at least it never bothered him to the extent it does as of late.

That’s because he now has someone in his life

It’s not that he didn’t have people to hang out with before—Eunhyuk is a people person. He has many friends, but they don’t generate the level of anticipation and nerves that Donghae does.

They’ve only been together for three months, but Eunhyuk finds himself thinking about the other man, more than he’d care to admit.

At times, it makes him feel a bit like a teenager again.

He often has to stop himself from writing out Donghae’s name while he is sitting in a meeting pretending that he’s paying attention. He doesn’t want to get caught.

It’s a conversation he wants to avoid having with his boss.

Since meeting Donghae, Eunhyuk finds himself daydreaming all the time and smiling at random points of the day, thinking about the other man and already caught by his coworker and closest friend, Sungmin, on more than one occasion.

Even now as he slides the paperclip back and forth on the rubber band, he’s smiles as he thinks about Donghae and more specifically, Donghae’s eyes.

They’re Eunhyuk’s most favorite physical feature on the other man. He has a whole list of favorite things.

There’s the fact that Donghae’s shorter than Eunhyuk, which he likes, more than he should. It’s not that much of a difference between the two of them, but he really appreciates those few centimeters.

Then there is Donghae’s smile.

Eunhyuk can’t help but smile when he sees Donghae smile. It’s just an adorable upturn of the man’s lips, but it makes him look so sweet and innocent, and Eunhyuk can’t get enough of it.

High up on the list is Donghae’s ass.

There’s no point in trying to make a list of the attributes he likes about Donghae without including the man’s ass. The man always makes comments about Eunhyuk’s, but Donghae’s is much nicer.

It’s high and plump, and Eunhyuk often finds himself having to pull his hands back from the irresistible desire to grab it when Donghae’s standing in front of him. It’s slightly ridiculous, but the temptation is serious and very dangerous for Eunhyuk as it seems to always arise in public.

But it’s Donghae’s eyes that truly captivate Eunhyuk.

They were the first thing he noticed when he spotted Donghae with his friends at the club.

The lights were dim, but his eyes stood out. There was a hint of sadness in the dark irises that Eunhyuk had immediately wanted to explore. He had immediatley wanted to know why he looked so sad and had wanted to fix it.

That feeling overwhelmed Eunhyuk.

It had been ages since he had felt that way about anyone, especially about someone who he didn’t know.

Eunhyuk spent that night constantly looking toward the other man, trying to stealthy stare at him without being caught by him or any of his friends. He followed him with eyes, whether Donghae was sitting with his friends or out on the dance floor.

When the man finally approached him, he couldn’t believe it, and when Eunhyuk turned around to address him, those eyes entranced him. They were so much more beautiful up close. He couldn’t help but tell the man they were beautiful.

He wanted to give Donghae everything he wanted from that moment.

Only three months have passed since that night, but Eunhyuk is 100% confident that he is in love with Donghae, more so than he thought he would by this point.

He smiles at the thought and continues to play with his makeshift toy until Sungmin breaks his concentration.

“Again?” Sungmin asks with a knowing grin. The man has known Eunhyuk since middle school and can tell what he’s thinking about, all the time; it’s an uncanny ability.

“What?” Eunhyuk asks as he drops the rubber band on his desk. He straightens up in his chair and adjusts his tie, even though he rather throw the thing across the room.

“You’re smiling to yourself again. I assume it has to do with the guy you’re seeing.”

Eunhyuk pouts playfully at his friend and his astuteness.

“Am I that obvious?”

Sungmin chuckles as he walks further into Eunhyuk’s office and takes a seat in front of him.

“I’ve known you for almost twenty years. Of course, it’s obvious to me.”

“I can’t stop thinking about him, Ming. It’s messing with my head,” Eunhyuk confesses, making Sungmin smile.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this way, even with your first crush.”

Eunhyuk spins around in his chair with his head thrown back in frustration, but the frustration comes from being stuck in the office for another half-hour.

“I can’t explain it except that I must be under some kind of spell because all I think about is him. You should see my notebook—all I do is draw the man’s eyes.”

Eunhyuk opens up a notebook on his desk and shows Sungmin the doodles of Donghae’s eyes.

“Nice list,” Sungmin smirks as he points to the left-hand side of the notebook.

Eunhyuk pulls the notebook back and realizes he’s shown Sungmin a list of things he likes about Donghae.

“Pretend like you didn’t see that.”

“Nope!” Sungmin rejects his friend’s request. “I’ll let him know about it whenever you decide to introduce him to me.”

Eunhyuk grimaces. “I’m not going to introduce him to you if you tell him.”

“Fine, I won’t tell him, but don’t forget that I know about it.”

Sungmin laughs as Eunhyuk drops his head to his desk in embarrassment.

“You’re evil,” Eunhyuk protests much to Sungmin’s delight.

“Man, you’re a goner.”

Eunhyuk bites his bottom lip as he nods his head. Sungmin is right; Eunhyuk himself acknowledged this fact early on in the relationship.

“You guys haven’t even been together that long.”

“I know,” Eunhyuk says, exasperatedly throwing his hands up in the air.

“I can’t explain it, Ming. It’s different with him.”

“Oh, I can tell,” Sungmin replies and chuckles. He crosses his legs and confidently clasps his hands on his knees as he leans back in his chair.

“Really?”

“Yeah, you didn’t get mad when he broke your TV—you loved that thing. If I knocked it over, you would have thrown me out the window.”

Eunhyuk laughs at the memory and the absurdity of Sungmin’s claims.

“I got mad,” he defends himself. “But it lasted all of five seconds once I saw how sorry Donghae was.”

“You seem to let him get away with things you wouldn’t let other people get away with it.”

“Ming,” Eunhyuk seriously addresses his best friend. He sits up in his chair and leans forward with his arms outstretched on the desk in front of him.

“Ming, I can’t deny him anything, and I don’t want to. I just…every time…he…his smile, it makes my heart race. I can’t explain it.”

“It’s not healthy to let him get his way all the time,” Sungmin explains. “Relationships are about an equal amount of give-and-take.”

“And what do you know about my kind of relationship?” Eunhyuk asks skeptically.

“Hey, just because I date women instead doesn’t mean that the core of a relationship is different in any way,” Sungmin points out.

“A relationship is like a game of Jenga. You have to be cautious and daring. You have to be willing to take away a piece and put one back. It’s all about balance.”

“Jenga?” Eunhyuk remarks haughtily.

“Yeah, Jenga, which you suck at, so, it’s apropos.” 

“Yah!”

Sungmin sticks his tongue out teasingly.

“I know, Ming.” Eunhyuk lowers his head.

“You know, I’m teasing, Hyuk. I just don’t want you to fall into the same pattern you did with your ex. I don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

Eunhyuk looks up at his best friend with a grateful smile. Sungmin was the one to piece him back together and pull him out of his funk when he got dumped earlier in the year.

“Thanks, man, I appreciate it.”

“Always,” Sungmin adds as he stands up and looks down at his watch.

“20 minutes to go.”

Eunhyuk looks at his computer screen to verify.

“Damn. Still!” He grumbles as Sungmin walks away. Eunhyuk can hear him laughing as he gets farther away.

Not knowing what to do with his last twenty minutes, Eunhyuk decides to see if Donghae can fill up the remaining time.

He reaches into his coat pocket for his cell phone and quickly texts Donghae.

_**Busy?** _

Eunhyuk doesn’t have to wait long for Donghae’s response.

_**Not really. Just waiting to go home. You?** _

_**Same…counting down the seconds ~_~** _

_**That bad?** _

_**Yes. I think it’s because I want to see you. >.<** _

He cringes a little at what he’s written. It’s not that they haven’t told each other they miss the other before, but Eunhyuk always feels a bit embarrassed to express it, especially because he fears that Donghae may not respond in the same way.

_**^_^ Me too.** _

Donghae’s reply brings a smile to Eunhyuk’s face. He even spins in his chair out of sheer joy for a simple emoticon and two words.

_**We’re meeting at 9, right?** _

_**Yeah. The bar by the movie theater. It’s right by my doctor’s office.** _

Eunhyuk worries a little, even though he knew about the appointment ahead of time. Donghae had been extremely sick two weeks ago but had slowly gotten better.

_**Are you still feeling sick?** _

_**No. I just want to make sure I can stop taking the antibiotics.** _

_**Good. I can’t wait to see you tonight. Time is going by so slow today. ㅜㅜ** _

_**Haha. ^^ Are you pouting? You’re cute when you pout.** _

Eunhyuk has to stop himself from squealing so as not to embarrass himself in front of his colleagues.

_**Who me? >.<** _

_**Yes, you. ♥** _

Eunhyuk smiles and feels his cheeks to find that they’re warm to the touch. He can only imagine how red they are. He silently prays that Sungmin doesn’t decide to walk back in this direction.

_**I’m just so bored right now.** _

_**Me too. Been playing on my phone for the last hour.** _

_**That’s better than what I’ve been doing.** _

And it was. Eunhyuk can’t believe he didn’t think to play a game on his phone instead.

_**@_@** _

_**I’ve been sliding a paperclip along a rubber band.** _

_**Haha. You win!** _

Eunhyuk pictures Donghae throwing his head back as he laughs. The image makes him smile for the umpteenth time that day. He finds it bizarre how often he smiles lately and all because of Donghae.

He begins to type out another text, but Donghae beats him to the punch

_**I _’l_ l talk to you later. Just got told I can leave.** _

_**Absolutely. And lucky you. ㅜㅜ** _

_**See you later. ^_^** _

_**See ya.** _

Eunhyuk locks his phone and slips it back into his coat.

He has ten more minutes that he hopes will fly by in a blink.

* * *

Eunhyuk looks down at his phone as he waits for Donghae in front of the bar.

It’s five to nine, but he knows that Donghae likes to be right on time, and Eunhyuk never wants to repeat the disaster of their fifth date.

Everything went wrong on that night, but Donghae still called him the next day, much to Eunhyuk’s delight.

He snickers at the memory as he remembers how angry Donghae looked when the waiter spilled his dinner.

“What are you laughing about handsome?” Donghae surprises Eunhyuk who is facing the other direction.

“Hey!” Eunhyuk greets Donghae excitedly. He turns around and gives the man a quick peck on the lips.

“Have you been waiting long?” Donghae asks, and Eunhyuk can see that man is cold by the way he keeps moving in his spot.

“No. Maybe five minutes or so.”

“Okay. Let’s go inside. The doctor gave me the okay to drink.”

Eunhyuk nods his head as Donghae grabs his hand and pulls him into the bar.

There are not too many people in the bar at this time, but Donghae tells Eunhyuk that the place tends to fill up between ten and eleven. It’s why he suggested getting there early so they could get a spot at the bar.

Eunhyuk watches as Donghae removes his coat. He admires the way the man’s light blue button-down shirt stretches across his broad shoulders and lays flat against the washboard stomach Eunhyuk has kissed many times. His dark wash jeans also hug his body in ways that make Eunhyuk’s knees weak.

“You look good,” he says out loud before he realizes. Donghae turns to him with a bright smile that immediately makes Eunhyuk forget about what he’s just said.

“Thank you. You look good too, but you always do.”

Eunhyuk ducks his head down as he blushes.

“I love when you wear all black. It makes you look dangerous,” Donghae teases while staring directly at Eunhyuk.

“Don’t say stuff like that,” Eunhyuk mumbles as he lovingly pushes against Donghae’s shoulder. It causes the smaller man to stumble off his barstool.

“Why?” Donghae asks as he sits again. “I only like to speak in truths. I like you in all black, especially those pants. Are they leather?”

“No,” Eunhyuk whispers. There’s a look in Donghae’s eyes that plainly says he doesn’t honestly care about what the pants are as long as they end up on the floor later that night.

“Well,” Donghae huskily replies. “They look good on you.”

“You’re in a good mood.”

“And I hope to be in a better mood later.”

Eunhyuk’s eyes widen at Donghae’s directness. It’s nothing new by now, but it always takes him by surprise because of how innocent and naïve Donghae comes off looking most of the time.

“So, why are we out then? We could be getting to that happier place right now.”

Donghae chuckles as he calls over the bartender.

“I had a pretty crappy week at work, and I can finally drink again, so I want to let loose a little and then _really_ let loose.”

He ends the sentence by grabbing the top of Eunhyuk’s thigh, his hand snaking close to where Eunhyuk really wants that hand to be. It makes him groan and lean closer to Donghae.

They share a quick kiss before they tell the bartender they want two beers.

“You’re frisky tonight,” Eunhyuk appraises as he moves his hand to Donghae’s knee.

“You don’t know the half of it.”

Eunhyuk chuckles and then watches as Donghae throws his head back when he takes a long swig of his beer.

“So, work sucked that badly.”

“Always does.”

Eunhyuk rubs Donghae’s knee in a comforting motion that makes the man smile shyly.

“You obviously hate it there. Have you ever thought about quitting?”

“Like every other day, but I’m not at the place in my life where I can just quit and live off my savings.”

“I understand.”

Donghae smiles sadly, and it eats at Eunhyuk for causing it. Every so often, he catches one of these smiles from the other man, and it upsets him.  

Eunhyuk lifts his beer bottle and tilts it towards Donghae’s bottle.

“To a good night?”

“To a sexy night,” Donghae repeats and clinks his beer against Eunhyuk’s. He winks making Eunhyuk smirk before they both take a sip.

The two spend the next hour talking about their week and having another round of beers before Donghae suggests they play some billiards.

“I don’t think I’ve ever mastered how to play this,” Eunhyuk announces with a slight slur in his voice. It’s nothing severe, but he knows his limit and knows he won’t be drinking anymore.

“Alright, lightweight. Is this just your way of admitting your defeat already?”

“Never!” Eunhyuk declares. “I’m just letting you know that my skills are not up to snuff.”

Donghae side-eyes Eunhyuk as he looks the man up and down.

“For some reason, I think you’re bluffing.”

Eunhyuk giggles as stands up from the barstool. He shrugs his shoulders in a teasing manner that makes Donghae laugh, but Donghae abruptly goes quiet.

Eunhyuk laughs as well, but, he soon realizes that he’s the only one and Donghae has gone still.

“What’s wrong?” Eunhyuk asks.

Before Donghae answers, another voice cuts through the background music of the bar.

“If it isn’t my ex,” the voice proclaims from the other side of the bar.

Eunhyuk turns around to find a well-dressed and handsome man amongst a group of attractive people, all looking toward Donghae.

“Siwon,” Donghae growls through clenched teeth.

“He’s your ex?” Eunhyuk asks as he continues to look Siwon up and down. The man looks like he could have stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine.

“Oh, you must be the new boyfriend,” Siwon remarks uninterestingly. “Step back, huh, Donghae?”

“What do you want, Siwon?” Donghae asks, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“Wondering how you’ve been doing lately? You don’t look happy to see me.”

Eunhyuk immediately notices the tension between the two men.

“It’s none of your business, asshole.”

“Oh, I see you’re still hanging out with that queen, Heechul. His dirty mouth has rubbed off on you. I wonder if it has in any other way as well?”

Donghae gets up from his seat with a murderous look in his eyes. Siwon sniggers at the display.

Siwon's reaction only serves to pique Donghae anger more. His breathing picks up, and Eunhyuk places his hand on his knee to calm him down.

“He’s nobody,” Eunhyuk tries to placate Donghae, but Siwon continues to instigate from his corner.

“Oh, I’m definitely somebody,” he slurs as he walks over to the couple. Siwon’s friends stay in their seats. The looks on their faces are indicating that this isn’t the first time Siwon’s done something like this.

“You’re a piece of shit,” Donghae mutters, much to Siwon’s chagrin.

“That’s not what you were saying when you kept calling me to get back together. Do you remember all those phone calls? You crying like a little bitch.”

This time Eunhyuk is the one to stand up. He’s momentarily rattled by how much taller the other man is, but it doesn’t deter him from shoving him away.

“Watch your mouth!” Eunhyuk warns. He’s sure the alcohol is the reason for his bravado, but he knows that his short fuse is also playing a role in this.

“Oh, the anchovy wants to fight with a shark?”

“You look more like a horse,” Eunhyuk contests causing Siwon to scoff.

Donghae rises from his seat and tries to pull Eunhyuk away from the bar.

“Ignore him,” Donghae pleads.

“You should listen to the little slut.”

Again, Eunhyuk tries to get in Siwon’s face.

“Excuse me? Looks more like the one pleading to get back together is you.”

“I don’t think so, sweetheart. That bitch knows he wants all this.”

Eunhyuk clenches his hand into a fist. Donghae sees this and tries to unclench his hand with his.

“Ignore him; he’s drunk. He doesn’t even know what he’s saying,” Donghae implores.

“Ignore him? He’s a jackass. What right does he have to say those things to you?”

Donghae shakes his head and takes his seat; Eunhyuk follows suit. They try to ignore Siwon who keeps walking around them, but Eunhyuk ultimately fails.

“You think you can just ignore me,” Siwon brazenly interrupts. “That’s fine. Enjoy it, for now, anchovy. He’ll try to crawl back to me, soon enough. He’s a whore like that.”

All Eunhyuk can see is red. Before he can talk himself out of it and before Donghae can stop him, Eunhyuk jumps and punches Siwon square in the jaw.

“Eunhyuk!” Donghae screams out as the other man shakes his hand in pain.

However, before Eunhyuk can really complain about the pain, Siwon sucker punches him.

It sends Eunhyuk flying into the bar, where he scratches his forehead against the wood paneling.

Eunhyuk gets up to go after Siwon, who is now surrounded by his friends, but Donghae holds him back.

“Leave it alone, Hyuk.”

“Yeah, Hyuk. Leave it alone,” Siwon arrogantly calls out from his corner.

Eunhyuk lunges forward, but Donghae pulls him back by his shirt.

“Let’s just go.”

Eunhyuk sighs in frustration as he takes heed of what Donghae wants. He grabs his coat and waits for Donghae to get his.

They each walk out of the bar slowly as they put their coats on.

Once they are outside, each of them apologizes.

“Wait, what are you apologizing for?” Eunhyuk asks. He grimaces as he feels the tear in his lip.

“Oh jeez, you’re bleeding. Let’s grab a cab,” Donghae ignores Eunhyuk’s question and passes him a tissue from his pocket.

He walks to the curb and manages to hail a taxi quickly enough, so they don’t have to wait out in the cold for too long.

Once inside the cab, Donghae gives the driver his address.

“I’m sorry you got hurt, Hyuk,” Donghae apologizes again.

 “I should be apologizing,” Eunhyuk mumbles around the tissue in his mouth. “I let my temper get the best of me, but that guy was such an ass.”

“Sorry about Siwon.”

Donghae hangs his head and refuses to look at Eunhyuk, but the other man won’t let him sulk. Eunhyuk lifts Donghae’s head and turns it to face him.

“It’s not your fault that your ex is a jackass. Was he always like that?”

“No,” Donghae sighs. “He was actually really nice, but then he turned into a complete douche.”

“No kidding.”

Donghae chuckles lightly, and it makes Eunhyuk grin. However, the pull on his lips causes him pain, and he whimpers.

“Oh crap. Try not to talk, Hyuk or your lip is going to keep bleeding. We also need to get ice on your jaw soon—it’s already starting to swell.”

All Eunhyuk can do is whimper as he keeps his mouth shut until they reach Donghae’s apartment.

“Wait in the living room while I go get some rubbing alcohol and ice.”

Eunhyuk nods as he takes note at how much larger the apartment looks now that the kitchen table is gone.

The memory of why it’s missing almost causes Eunhyuk’s lip to bleed again.

“Why are you smiling now?” Donghae asks as he takes a knee in front of Eunhyuk.

He grimaces as he notices the bruise on Eunhyuk’s jaw.

“I’m so sorry, Hyuk," Donghae apologizes for the third time. He leans forward and lightly kisses the bruise. He places an ice pack he finagled using a food storage bag along Eunhyuk’s jaw.

Eunhyuk groans at the cold sensation and grabs to hold on to the bag.

“Stop apologizing, Hae. That guy had it coming. Who is he to speak to you like that?”

“He could kill you,” Dongahe reprimands as he prepares two cotton pads with rubbing alcohol.

“This is going to sting,” he warns Eunhyuk before placing the cotton pad on the cut on the corner of Eunhyuk’s lip and another on his forehead.

Again, Eunhyuk hisses in discomfort.

“I can hold my own. He just got lucky.”

Donghae looks seriously at Eunhyuk as he places a liquid bandage on the scratch on Eunhyuk’s forehead.

“You don’t need to fight my battles.”

“You’re my boyfriend, of course, I should stand up for you,” Eunhyuk proclaims.

Both men’s eyes widen in surprise.

Even though they’ve been dating for three months, it’s the first time either one of them has acknowledged the other as “boyfriend.” Each of them has thought it to themselves but has never said it.

“Boyfriend?”

“Um…you know..if...maybe...yeah, I mean unless—”

“No,” Donghae cuts Eunhyuk off. “I like that. I like that a lot.”

Eunhyuk leans forward and kisses Donghae, but he pulls back almost immediately.

“That really hurt.”

Donghae chuckles as he stands up and grabs Eunhyuk’s hand.

“Let’s get you a painkiller and get you to bed, boyfriend.”


	3. LETTERS

 

* * *

**Original Drabble:[LETTERS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511/chapters/27536553)**

**Related Drabbles:[ALONE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511/chapters/27536454), [COMA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511/chapters/27536529)**

* * *

Eunhyuk quietly stands next to a speechless Donghae as they ride the elevator back up to their apartment. He occasionally steals a quick glance at his boyfriend, but all Eunhyuk finds in return is Donghae staring miserably at the dirty floor. His teardrops land softly on the floor causing tiny round spots of clean flooring to appear in front of him. His breathing is ragged, and Eunhyuk can only look on as Donghae grieves.

The suit Donghae is wearing is hanging off of his slumped shoulders, and he looks paler and thinner than he ever has. His tie is still correctly knotted in place despite Eunhyuk knowing how much that irritates him usually.

Donghae hasn't really spoken in the 36 hours since his father's death. He's just cried as Eunhyuk either held him or looked on from beside him during the wake and funeral. No matter what he says, Donghae remains mute.

The ascent up passes quickly, and they step off the elevator moments later making their way toward their apartment. When they reach the door, Eunhyuk stops and turns to look at Donghae. He's still facing the ground, and it breaks Eunhyuk's heart. All he wants to do is take some, if not all, of his suffering away.

"Donghae," he quietly calls out before placing his hand against his boyfriend's cheek before moving it to under his chin. Gently, he pushes Donghae's face up and finds himself staring into a pair of bloodshot eyes that are brimming with another flood of tears waiting to fall.

"Sweetie, please. Please talk to me."

Donghae shakes his head causing the unshed tears to slip down his already tear-stained face. He surges forward and throws his arms around Eunhyuk's neck.

Eunhyuk catches him securely as Donghae begins to sob against his neck. His body trembles while Eunhyuk holds him tighter, letting him cry as much as he needs to at this moment. Whatever Donghae needs from him, Eunhyuk is ready to provide tonight.

"I'm s-s-sorry." It's a rough, stuttered whisper against his collarbone, but Eunhyuk still manages to hear him.

"Hae, sweetie. Why are you apologizing?"

"So sorry," Donghae repeats. Eunhyuk holds him tighter by his waist, lifting one hand to rub at the nape of the other man's neck.

"Hae, baby. Please, let's go inside. Okay? You don't need to apologize for anything. Let's just go inside. We can make some soup or take a warm bath and then get some sleep."

Donghae sniffles against his neck and nods his head slowly in agreement. His body falls resignedly against Eunhyuk's slim frame, and Eunhyuk holds him tighter. He can feel both of their exhaustion entirely now, and he struggles to get them both inside without jostling Donghae too much. He slowly slips his arm away from Donghae's neck and enters the code into the keypad and kicks their door open, walking them in together.

* * *

Almost four days ago, Eunhyuk received a phone call at 4 in the morning from a weeping Donghae. Through tears and deep sobs, he explained that he was in the hospital with his father who was dying. Immediately, Eunhyuk jumped out of bed and raced over to the hospital to be with him.

Before that phone call, Eunhyuk had been wondering why Donghae had been so distant for that whole week. He'd been quiet and unresponsive and had even slept away from home for a night. It all made sense when he arrived at the hospital.

Donghae had explained that he had not wanted to burden Eunhyuk with what was going on because he hadn't believed it to be grave, but ultimately the situation worsened. That frustrated Eunhyuk, not understanding that his boyfriend, that the man he loved, didn't think he should let him know what was going on because he felt it would inconvenience him. However, Eunhyuk realized why Donghae felt that way. Eunhyuk had been stressing about a project at work, but even so, he lamented that he gave off the impression that Donghae couldn't come to him with any problems, especially regarding his family.

It had not been that long that Donghae had accompanied Eunhyuk to mass on the sixth anniversary of his own grandmother's passing. He knew that they had only been together for a little over half-a-year, but he wanted Donghae to recognize that he would always be there for him. No matter what.

For the next three days, Eunhyuk spent his time at the hospital with Donghae and his family as they slowly watched his father pass away. He never once spent more than a few minutes away from his boyfriend. At times, Donghae just rested, slumped sobbing against Eunhyuk as they sat on the floor of the rest area.

The worst part of the whole situation was that Donghae had only found out that his father was ill two weeks before his passing. It was  Donghae's elementary school classmate who had messaged him online to express his sympathies. Donghae had been entirely clueless about his father's health problems during the entirety of his fight with his illness.

His father had hidden the disease from both of them. He had shown no indication that he was sick when the couple visited only a few weeks prior. However, Donghae's mother let them know that he had already been ill for almost a year. The only other people who had known had been Donghae's mother and brother. They had all chosen to keep the diagnosis a secret from their youngest son. That had only made matters worse in the end.

* * *

Back inside of their apartment, Eunhyuk gently shuts the door and pushes Donghae away from him to help him remove his suit jacket and shoes. He even wiggles his tie's knot down and slips it over Donghae's head.

All the while, Donghae stands still, almost lifeless, watching Eunhyuk remove his own shoes and coat. He watches as Eunhyuk hangs their jackets and their ties in the hallway closet. He mindlessly lets Eunhyuk grab his hand and walk him over to the kitchen and over to a seat.

Eunhyuk smiles gently and begins to put a pot of water to boil. Donghae makes a note of how the other man is taking care of everything without him asking for anything.

"Sweetie, do you want to take a shower, or do you want to wait and eat first?" Eunhyuk asks warily, and Donghae can't help but smile timidly. He knows that he looks like a mess at the moment, that he must look like the walking dead.

However, his mind immediately focuses on Eunhyuk. He thinks to himself that he's so incredibly lucky. Here is this man that he's already convinced is his soul mate, caring for and making sure he is alright. He hasn't asked Donghae for anything except to answer a few questions.

Donghae knows that Eunhyuk has used up some of his vacation days to be able to spend time in the hospital with him and his family. He thinks to himself that he will forever be grateful to Eunhyuk and that he will always love him.

"I love you," he mumbles quietly, but still loud enough for Eunhyuk to hear him. Eunhyuk smiles back brightly at him as Donghae takes in a long drink of water.

"I love you, too."

Donghae stands up, surprising Eunhyuk. He walks up to the slightly taller man and hugs him, wrapping his arms tightly around his slim shoulders.

"Thank you," Donghae speaks much louder now, some of the hoarseness of constantly crying and not talking starting to fade away. The water has also helped the sandpaper feeling in his throat.

Eunhyuk moves his arms to Donghae's waist, alternating between rubbing the small of his back and the nape of his neck; it's something Donghae loves.

"Why are you thanking me?"

Donghae pulls back slightly, but not enough to escape the other man's hold.

"For everything you've done for my family and me over the past few days. I saw you running around helping everyone at the funeral home and yet you were always there by my side when I needed you. You're amazing. I love you so much. I didn't even know I could love someone the way I love you."

Eunhyuk gasps at Donghae's confession. They've already said "I love you" many times before, but this feels different. It feels much more concrete and serious. He can feel his eyes starting to well as Donghae stares back at him as if Eunhyuk has hanged the moon in the sky.

"I love you so much, Hae. So much. I hope you know that. I will always be here for you. For everything. Anything."

Donghae nods and leans in to kiss Eunhyuk tenderly. The kiss is brief, but something Donghae needs at this moment almost as much as he needs to breathe. He needs to know Eunhyuk is real and he is there with him.

"Can we put the soup and shower on hold for a bit?"

"Of course. What do you want? What do you need? Whatever it is, I'm here for you," Eunhyuk replies, turning the stove off at the same time.

Donghae disentangles himself from Eunhyuk and moves over to the living room, gesturing behind him for Eunhyuk to follow. The other man nods in return and sets off in that direction, stopping to turn off the kitchen light.

When Eunhyuk joins Donghae, he finds him sitting on the couch with a small, blue shoe box in hand. Eunhyuk immediately understands what the other man wants and what he is asking.

Since Donghae's father knew he was ill for months, he worked on and managed to amass a collection of over 200 letters for each of his sons. On the day of his wake, Donghae's mother handed each of her sons their box.

Eunhyuk sits beside Donghae on the couch, and immediately the other man nestles up beside him. He places his head in his partner's lap and extends his legs to cover the rest of the couch.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, sweetie?" He asks, gently running his hands through Donghae's hair before moving it down to push away the furrow forming in his brow.

"No—yes. Please."

Donghae looks up, and Eunhyuk's nods back down at him. He grabs the box from Donghae's hands and places it on the side table next to him. He unbuttons the sleeves of his button-down and pulls back the sleeves.

Eunhyuk looks down once more to make sure that this is what Donghae wants. When Donghae bows his head in answer, there are already tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Eunhyuk leans forward, placing a kiss on Donghae's forehead and reaches over to grab the first letter and starts to read it. He knows full well that Donghae will likely be crying for the remainder of the evening.

 

_To My Youngest Son,_

_Donghae, my son, my boy who dad still sees as his baby boy, I'm so sorry you have to read this now because I know that you reading this now means that I'm no longer there for you. For that, Dad is sorry, so very, very sorry and forever regretful. I love you so much._

_I tried, I promise that I tried, and I fought, I fought so very hard, from the start of this awfulness. I swear I did, but here you are reading this. I am so sorry for not telling you my boy. I am already disappointed in myself for keeping this secret from you. My youngest boy, whose heart is soft like tofu, I love you. I love you so much._

_I did not want to hurt you. I didn't want you to suffer from this, as well. Just know that I wanted you to keep living and breathing with the purity that shines so brightly in those handsome eyes of yours. Ah, those eyes you got from your mother, always so sad, yet so lovely. I will miss those eyes forever; I know I will. I already do. I love you so much._

_I love you, my youngest boy. I want you to live and be happy. Fall in love. Find someone who understands and cherishes how beautiful your heart is. I know how wonderful it is and someone out there, some lucky bastard out there, should also be blessed to experience that, to know you and know what an incredible person you are because that's what you are my boy, incredible. Extraordinary. You are a person deserving of all the best, of the best kindness, the best love, the best of it all. I love you so much._

_My youngest boy, please always smile, please always love, please always see the world through those eyes of yours. My Donghae, who is precious, who is kind and smart, who is deserving of all happiness, please never stop smiling, please don't cry. Dad cannot handle tears from those precious eyes. My beautiful youngest son, please know that I didn't do this, didn't keep this secret to hurt you, I only did it to protect you, to keep your heart full of love and hope and happiness and protect it from sorrow. My youngest boy, who is a man, who Dad is so, so proud to have watched become the man he is today. I love you so much._

_—Dad_

 

As Eunhyuk reads, Donghae doesn't interrupt him. He just listens to the man he loves read him his father's words. He's crying again; he hasn't stopped for what feels like days.

Looking up at Eunhyuk, Donghae is overcome with emotion. Hearing his father's words breaks his heart, but at the same time, Eunhyuk there beside him, supporting him, makes him feel as if it's slowly being put back together.

His heart is conflicted between the sorrow of losing his father and how much he loves Eunhyuk. He already knew, but he hadn't realized just how much until now.

Eunhyuk himself is also emotional. He comes to a full stop after the first letter, and he can't stop himself from crying, as well. It's only the first letter, but the love conveyed in each of the words on the page is too much for him. He can't even begin to imagine what Donghae is feeling and what thoughts are running through his head.

"Do you want me to keep going?" he asks, unsure that he can keep reading the letters.

The first one was already difficult to get through; he's sure the rest are just as gut-wrenching. He feels the tightness in his throat get tighter with every declaration of "I love you" that he reads. Each one feels so final, so incredibly honest and so heartbreaking. Eunhyuk can't fathom just how Donghae's father felt writing these letters knowing what was likely to happen. The mere idea is enough to make him cry more.

Donghae's eyes are teeming with tears again. He sniffles and Eunhyuk wipes away the tears that have run down the side of his partner's face. Donghae looks up at him and pleads for him to continue.

"Please," he whispers through deep sobs. "Please don't stop."

Eunhyuk nods and continues to read more letters. Each lovelier, more touching than the next one, by the time they get to the 50th letter in the box, Eunhyuk finds his own name on the paper.

 

_To My Youngest Son,_

_I knew there was a reason that you were smiling so brightly as of late. You kept trying to tell me that nothing was going on, but Donghae, my youngest son, you were always a terrible liar. Did you honestly think your mother and I wouldn't notice? I notice everything there is about you. I love you so much._

_Don't forget that I'm your father. Your eyes are so much brighter. Your smile is so much fuller than I've seen it in so long. It's love. My youngest boy is in love and Dad is so glad you found happiness. You found someone that makes you happy and makes you feel like you deserve the world. You deserve the world, my son. I love you so much._

_I wish you could see what I see. I wish you could see just how wide your smile is, just how bright your eyes are as you look over at Eunhyuk. My boy is in love! I know it's too soon for you to realize that just yet, but I can tell. Both your mother and I can see that you love him. No one has ever made you smile like this before. I've never you heard laugh this loudly and fearlessly. I've never seen you look at someone like this before, my boy. You look so giddy and so at peace. That's love, Donghae. My son, this is special. This is love. I'm so happy for you. I love you so much._

_Donghae, my youngest son, don't let this one get away. Eunhyuk is special. I think he may be what you've been looking for all this time. Do you remember when you were younger, and you would tell me that you just wanted to find someone you could spend the rest of your life with like mom and me? Oh, my boy, Eunhyuk is that someone. I know he is. I can see it in the way he looks at you. Oh, the way he looks at you. My Donghae, if only you could see how he looks at you. If you could only see how much he already adores you. He looks at you like you're the sun. You're his sunshine, my boy. He listens to you as if every word you say is extraordinary and great. My son, this is love. I'm so happy for you. I love you so much._

_—Dad_

 

"He's right. You know?" Eunhyuk interrupts the momentary silence that follows after he finishes reading the letter.

Donghae smiles and stares up at him to elaborate what he means.

"I was already in love with you when we went over to your parent's place that first time. To be completely honest, you were and are the first and last thing I think about every day," Eunhyuk confesses causing Donghae to break into a smile.

"Whenever I look at you, I see our future, and it scares me, and at the same time, it fills me with so much joy I can barely contain it. I love you much.

Donghae grabs one of Eunhyuk's hands and places a kiss on the palm before settling it over the middle of his chest. Eunhyuk returns the favor placing one of Donghae's hands over his heart.

"Do you want me to continue reading?"

It's been two hours, and they are only about a fourth of the way through the letters.

Donghae nods his head, and Eunhyuk picks up the next letter, reading each word softly and with conviction, hoping that he is correctly conveying the words on the page.

For the next three hours, Eunhyuk reads Donghae's father's letters. They only take a break every so often to grab something to drink and use the restroom.

It's nearing midnight when they get to the last letter.

 

_To My Youngest Son,_

_It seems that things have gotten worse for me. Regrettably, I don't think I will be around much longer, my boy. For that, Dad is sorry. So very, very sorry. Please know that I fought. I fought with everything I had. I fought for me. I fought for you. I fought for our family. I fought all that I could, but I don't think I can fight for much longer. My youngest son, my boy whose heart is soft like tofu, whose heart is pure like a child, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I will no longer be here to talk to or to hug and comfort you. My Donghae, my lovely, handsome son, I love you so, so much. I'm so sorry._

_My Donghae, don't be too angry with me. Don't be too upset with your mom or your brother.  Never stop smiling. Never let anyone take away that light that shines so brilliantly from within you. Hold on to those that help you keep that light bright. I love you so, so much. I'm so sorry._

_My handsome son, I'm so happy you've found love. I'm sad that I'll never get to see you marry Eunhyuk and it will be Eunhyuk. I know this; you know this. He's the one for you. My beautiful boy, I'm filled with so much comfort that you have someone special who will help keep that light in you alive. Hold on to that, Donghae. Don't let that go. Don't let go of Eunhyuk's heart. I love you so, so much. I'm so sorry._

_I love you so much, my youngest son. I'm so proud of you. Keep me in your heart. Take care of your mother. Love Eunhyuk with everything you have. Hold on to hope. Be happy. Keep smiling. Keep living. My Donghae, I love you._

_Always and forever—Dad_  

 

That's the last one, Hae," Eunhyuk hoarsely announces. His throat is raw from reading letters for so many hours; he knows that he will never complain about that. Instead, he reaches down to wipe away at Donghae's tears and cups the side of his face with his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asks timidly. He feels like the question is absurd, even downright stupid at the moment, but he wants to make sure Donghae isn't completely overwhelmed.

"Why didn't he tell me? Hyuk, why did he think it was better to keep this from me?"

The question isn't a surprise despite the letters letting Donghae know why his father had chosen to keep it a secret. Eunhyuk expected that at some point Donghae would want to talk about it.

"Because he loved— no, because he loves you, Hae. He only did it so you would keep living without feeling like you couldn't be happy. He knows you really well. You would've dropped everything for him. He wanted happiness for you, and selfishly, I think he wanted you to keep me around to help you get through this."

Donghae sits ups and turns to face Eunhyuk. This time he's the one holding the side of Eunhyuk's face. Tears are falling slowly down his cheeks as he looks into Eunhyuk's eyes.

"I love you so much."

The declaration is earnest, and Eunhyuk can't stop himself from joining Donghae in tearing up.

"He does know me well," Donghae continues. "I would have dropped everything, everyone for him. I would have lost you; I almost did this last week. I should be angry, but I'm not. I have you, and I know that with time it won't hurt as much, but I don't think I would have been able to get you back. For that I'm thankful."

Eunhyuk leans forward and pulls Donghae into his lap. Quickly, he kisses him. Donghae responds with warmth and the two break apart shortly after, but their foreheads remain touching.

"Thank you for reading my dad's letters. To be honest, I don't think I would have ever read them if you hadn't."

"Anything for you," Eunhyuk declares, and Donghae believes him wholeheartedly. He smiles warmly and kisses Eunhyuk again.

"I hope you know that I feel the same way."

"I do," Eunhyuk reassures him. "I promise, I do."

"Good," Donghae remarks and stands up, extending his hand to help Eunhyuk off of the couch. He doesn't let go of his hand.

"I'm tired. Let's go to bed. Tomorrow is another day."

Eunhyuk doesn't say anything. He pulls their interlocked hands up to place a kiss on the back of Donghae's hand and lets himself be drawn toward their bedroom for the night.


	4. INK

* * *

**Original Drabble:[INK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511/chapters/27537099) **

**Related Drabbles:[I KNOW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511/chapters/27535851), [MANUSCRIPT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511/chapters/27537084) **

* * *

Eunhyuk is a doodler and always has been since childhood. From the moment he was handed a crayon, Eunhyuk was drawing or writing things down. His mother often likes to entertain him with stories of how many times she’s had to either scrub or repaint the walls of the house when he was a kid. She even once had to throw out one of his father's work shirts because he had scribbled all over it with a red permanent marker.

In elementary school, Eunhyuk was often scolded by his teachers because instead of paying attention to the lessons going on, he was too busy doodling. In the margins of his notebooks, there were always caricature of his teachers and classmates, random cartoon characters and even just lists that he would like to make. On every page of every notebook, scribbles covered every inch of any blank space.

As a teenager, there were fewer caricatures and a lot more detailed sketches as he refined his skills. They were mostly facial features that fascinated him. In tenth grade, drawings of his first boyfriend's nose and lips filled the pages. Every page in his notebook looked like an homage to his then boyfriend. Thinking about it now, it made him laugh at how silly it must have seemed to his classmates around him or even his ex.

It was around that time that he also began becoming obsessed with lists. Sometimes the lists were simply things he needed to get done, other times it was a list of his favorite songs from an artist or a list of his favorite things about what was going around him.

Not much has changed regarding that habit; he still spends time doodling and making random lists as an adult. He doesn't go anywhere without a notebook in hand. There is always one with him during meetings at work or when just sitting around at home. He's not one to stay still for too long, and his hands are always in constant need of something to do. His mother always joked about idle hands being the devil's playthings. When it came to Eunhyuk, this was positively the truth.

On more than one occasion, his friend and coworker, Sungmin, has caught him doodling and making lists. Early on in his relationship with Donghae, he even discovered Eunhyuk writing a list about which of Donghae's physical features he liked best, much to his embarrassment.

Ever since he began dating Donghae, his notebooks have become filled with sketches of Donghae's eyes.

They were the first thing Eunhyuk noticed about the other man. They were such a distinct feature on his partner’s face, and they immediately captivated Eunhyuk.

The night they met, he spotted Donghae seated with his friends off in one of the corners of the club. It was his friend, Heechul's bright shirt that caught his attention, but when his gaze panned the rest of the table, Donghae utterly stunned him. Right as he was looking over at the table, the other man threw his head back in what Eunhyuk could only assume was a loud laugh at the time, and he was fascinated by the bold reaction. However, when Donghae moved his head down, Eunhyuk found himself staring directly into his eyes. They had frozen him in his spot. Even in the dim lighting of the dance club, Donghae's eyes enchanted him; they were hypnotic.

Donghae's eyes are expressive in the strangest way Eunhyuk has ever encountered. They made the man look as if he was always perpetually on the verge of tears. This was despite the fact that Donghae is almost always smiling. His eyes always look sad and make Donghae look like he's thinking of something miserable.

Eunhyuk is often called out by Donghae for staring at him. His response is always the same when caught. He proclaims on how beautiful he finds Donghae's eyes and how magical they are. It never fails to make Donghae smile. On more than one occasion, Eunhyuk has admitted that he finds it difficult to deny Donghae of anything when he looks at him. They make Eunhyuk want to give Donghae whatever he wants.

Hundreds of sketches of Donghae's eyes fill all of Eunhyuk's current notebooks. By the third month of their relationship, Eunhyuk filled up an entire notebook trying to perfect the sketches. He's drawn his boyfriend's eyes in a variety of ways, sometimes looking sad, other times confused, and he's even sketched Donghae's half-lidded gaze when he's in the throes of passion.

It took months before Eunhyuk perfected the technique and now he finds that he can do it from memory.

It isn't until almost a year into their relationship when Donghae even mentions Eunhyuk's doodling habit, bringing the topic up during dinner one evening. He just flat out asked him what he was always writing. Eunhyuk answered him honestly, letting him see the notebook despite being embarrassed by the whole thing. Donghae brilliantly smiled as he looked at all the sketches. Nervously, Eunhyuk watched him, however when Donghae laughed at one of the lists, he calmed down, enjoying the moment.

* * *

"Doodling again?" Donghae asks when he walks into the kitchen Friday evening.

Eunhyuk hums in confirmation of the question. He looks up to briefly look over at his boyfriend as he finishes shading in along the water line of this new pair of eyes he's been working on.

"Don't you get bored of drawing my eyes all the time?”

"No!" Eunhyuk answers. "I love your eyes. They're my favorite thing in the whole world."

Donghae smiles shyly, a flush of heat making his cheeks pink. Before he can reply back, Eunhyuk chimes in with more things, he likes.

"I also like drawing your lips."

He winks at Donghae playfully. This time, Donghae snickers and joins Eunhyuk at the table, sitting in the chair on the opposite side.

"You only love me for my eyes and lips," he teases while biting into an apple.

"And your ass. You forgot about that."

The comment causes Donghae to choke on the fruit for a moment. This gains Eunhyuk's full attention. He immediately gets up and runs to the other side of the table.

"Are you okay?" he asks. He lightly hits Donghae's back to help him out.

"I'm good," he coughs out his answer. "Just wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Sorry, babe," Eunhyuk apologizes. "But you should have seen that one coming."

Eunhyuk leans down and kisses Donghae's cheek. Swiftly, Donghae grabs Eunhyuk by his elbow and pulls him back down.

"Kiss me properly," he demands, pulling Eunhyuk into a passionate kiss. The other man is forced to twist his boy around to acquiesce.

Tongues battle for dominance as Eunhyuk ends up straddling Donghae's lap. His hands find purchase in Donghae's hair. He runs his fingernails along his scalp and down to the nape of his neck, knowing how much Donghae likes when he does that. He moans just as Eunhyuk expects of him.

Donghae is the first to pull away, taking Eunhyuk's bottom lip between his teeth gently before fully letting him go.

"Not complaining, but what was all that for?" Eunhyuk breathlessly asks, still sitting on Donghae's lap.

"Nothing just really wanted to kiss you. Your lips are my favorite thing in this world."

Eunhyuk blushes at the compliment before giving a Donghae a peck on the lips. He nuzzles his face against Donghae's neck and places a kiss on his Adam's apple.

"I also like you ass," Donghae jokes, squeezing it between his hands. Eunhyuk jerks back from his position and laughs.

"Alright, handsy. Didn't you say earlier that we were going to go out for dinner? It's already seven, and we're still at home."

Eunhyuk gets off of Donghae's lap much to the other's man disappointment. He pouts which Eunhyuk catches out of the corner of his eye. He leans down once more and kisses the pout away.

"I did, but now I rather stay home and do _other_ things."

"Other things?" Eunhyuk intuitively asks, knowing full-well what Donghae is implying.

"Yeah, _other_ things," Donghae replies standing up and walking toward Eunhyuk. He saunters over to Eunhyuk causing him to back up against the kitchen counter.

"Hae," Eunhyuk desperately whispers. Donghae begins to move a finger along his jawline and then down across his collarbone. He can only stand still and watch as Donghae unbuttons his shirt and kisses each new piece of bare skin that appears. Before Eunhyuk realizes it, he's being lifted up onto the countertop, shirtless and Donghae is busily kissing and nibbling at his neck.

Eunhyuk throws his head back against one of the kitchen cabinets and clutches the countertop in hands as he delights in the little love bites. He finds his breaths becoming short as Donghae moves his kisses down his neck and begins to lick and suck on his collarbone. He can feel waves of heat running up and down his spine with every swipe of Donghae's tongue.

"Babe," Eunhyuk pleads.

"Mhmm," Donghae mumbles while kissing down Eunhyuk's chest. He takes one of Eunhyuk's nipples into his mouth and smugly chuckles when Eunhyuk gasps. He tugs at the flesh gently, teasing his boyfriend knowing just how much this drives him mad.

Eunhyuk is mewling, writhing on the countertop as he tries to clear his mind of what's going on. It proves a difficult task; Donghae is relentless.

"Hae, seriously," he pleads again. "Dinner."

He tries to push Donghae away, but Donghae rushes forward instead and begins to nibble lightly on his nipple. Again, Eunhyuk is lost to the sensations.

"Hae," he half-heartily calls once more. This time, Donghae pulls away. His eyes are half-lidded, and he's breathing just as hard as Eunhyuk.

"Sorry, got carried away," Donghae apologizes. He takes another step back and looks over to Eunhyuk.

"Please put your shirt back on because I don't think I can control myself right now. I want you right now."

Donghae's pupils are blown, and his stare is intense as he looks Eunhyuk up and down.

Eunhyuk laughs while he moves to grab his shirt on the counter. Hurriedly, he slips it on. His shaky hands make it difficult to button it back up, but eventually, he does it.

He hops off the counter and goes to grab a glass of water for both of them.

"We've been together for almost a year. I can't have that effect on you still?" he asks and passes a glass over to Donghae.

"Wrong," Donghae proclaims. "You're so wrong." He quickly chugs the glass of water, trying to calm himself down. His body feels tightly wound at the moment, and he needs a few moments to decompress.

"Do you not feel that way for me anymore?" Donghae sincerely asks as he takes a seat back at the kitchen table, trying to keep some distance between the two of them.

"Of course, I still feel that way. Was that not evident enough by the sounds I was just making a minute ago?"

Donghae grins and licks his lips in satisfaction. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Eunhyuk jests, walking closer to Donghae.

"Like I'm an idiot."

"Never," Eunhyuk dubiously replies, hiding his smile behind his hand. It doesn't go unnoticed.

"I saw that."

Eunhyuk shrugs and grabs Donghae's hand, pulling him up from his seat. He kisses him quickly before pulling him toward their front door.

"Dinner, please. I'm starving. Then dessert later."

Donghae's eyes widen as he watches Eunhyuk put his shoes on.

"Dessert," he mumbles to himself. A smirk appears on his face as he walks up behind Eunhyuk and grabs him by the hips, pulling him back against him.

"I want to have dessert first," Donghae growls into his ear.

Eunhyuk's moans and his breath falters as he stands back up.

"Babe, you’re making this really hard."

"I'm already ha—" Donghae begins to say, but Eunhyuk nimbly turns around and puts a finger to his lips.

"Stopping you right there. Don't be corny."

Donghae laughs heartily and slips his shoes on.

"What do you have in mind for dinner?"

"Don't know, but as long as the portions are big, I don't care."

* * *

Eunhyuk wakes up to the sound of a door shutting loudly in the apartment next door. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and turns over to grab his phone, groaning as he squints at the screen and sees what time it is.

"Seriously!" he bemoans seeing that it's only 7:30 in the morning.

He stretches his back while turning back around, making sure not to make too much noise or jostle the bed. Donghae has yet to wake up, and he doesn't want to disturb him.

Looking over, Donghae is soundly asleep and curled up in the comforter. His hair is askew on the pillow, and his mouth is slightly open causing him to snore a bit. Eunhyuk finds the whole thing endearing, and he can't help himself and smiles widely at his sleeping boyfriend. He gently pushes a finger against Donghae's chin, closing his mouth to stop him from snoring.

Quietly, he shifts himself out of bed and heads over to the bathroom. His eyes struggle to the adjust to the light causing him to bang his hip against the sink and protest out loud. He turns his head to look back into his bedroom to see if he's woken Donghae up, but the other man has only shifted over to take up more space on the mattress and push the comforter away; this was nothing new. Whenever Eunhyuk gets up for work, Donghae always moves to the center of the bed.

Eunhyuk makes quick work of washing his face and brushing his teeth. He doesn’t bother with hair for the time being and heads back to the bedroom to grab his cellphone and go to the living room. However, instead of leaving the room like he initially thinks to do, Eunhyuk decides to join Donghae back in bed.

Looking down at the bed, Eunhyuk finds it tricky to get back on without waking up his partner.  For a moment, he just stands at the end of the bed admiring the rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest. 

Donghae's chest is broad and muscular, and Eunhyuk often enjoys resting his head against it and running his hands along the smooth skin. He likes to outline his pecs with his fingers and run them along the musculature of his abs. He often mindlessly does this when they're in bed or just sitting on the couch. Donghae enjoys it just as much as Eunhyuk likes doing it.

He takes a few more moments before an idea comes to mind. He leaves their bedroom and heads off into the kitchen to grab his notebook and a pen. When he returns to the room, he pulls the blinds of his window open only slightly to better see Donghae, and he takes a seat on the storage trunk at the end of their bed. He begins to sketch an outline of Donghae's torso, focusing on detailing the counters of Donghae's muscular body. 

Forty minutes pass with just the sound of Eunhyuk's pen scratching against the page of his notebook. He finishes the sketch to his liking and looks back up to see Donghae is still very much asleep. Eunhyuk chuckles to himself as Donghae's mouth falls open again.

It's almost half past eight when Eunhyuk decides it's time for Donghae to wake up because he's bored and wants company. He decides to have some fun with the wake-up and crawls up onto the bed and straddles Donghae's hips without really placing any weight on him. He doesn't want to wake him up just yet; he has plans.

He grabs the pen he's placed behind his ear and begins to doodle small hearts along Donghae's shoulder, moving down to cover parts of his chest with different size hearts. It only takes a minute or so before Donghae begins to stir in his sleep.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but it really tickles," Donghae sleepily giggles.

"I'm creating a masterpiece, so please refrain from moving so I can complete it," Eunhyuk informs him. With Donghae now awake, he rests his body weight on his boyfriend.

Donghae chuckles again causing Eunhyuk to drag the pen straight across his boyfriend's torso and onto their light-colored bed sheets.

"Well, not only did you ruin the masterpiece, you've ruined the bed sheets."

Donghae scoffs and moves to a more comfortable position, holding onto Eunhyuk's hips to balance and shift his weight better.

"I'm not the one holding the pen, Picasso. I believe you messed up both all by yourself."

Donghae grins and grabs Eunhyuk by his shoulders, using his position to pull him down for a closed-lipped kiss. Immediately, he notices that Eunhyuk tastes like toothpaste and has likely been up for quite some time.

"How long have you been awake?" he asks, rubbing some of Eunhyuk’s hair away from his forehead.

"It's probably close to nine by now, so a little over an hour," Eunhyuk replies, sitting back up, but still not moving from his seat on Donghae.

"Why are we up this early on a Saturday?"

Eunhyuk laughs, smiling down at his boyfriend. He leans forward and kisses him quickly.

"The guy in 4B slammed his front door when he left this morning."

"Jackass," Donghae grumbles as he begins to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He tries to stretch his legs but can't with Eunhyuk still on his lap.

"You plan on sitting on me all day?" Donghae playfully asks. He begins to wiggle his hips to get Eunhyuk to fall over, but Eunhyuk instead falls forward, laughing as his head falls into the crook of Donghae's neck.

He takes advantage of the position and begins to kiss along a vein on that side of Donghae's neck causing the other man to moan. His shifts his hips over so he can fully feel Donghae against his body.

Eunhyuk begins to rub his hips against Donghae as he continues to kiss and suck on the soft, sensitive skin of his boyfriend's neck avoiding licking the ink from the hearts he’s drawn.

Immediately, Donghae responds by moving his hands down to Eunhyuk's ass and grabbing a handful to pull Eunhyuk even closer. This time it’s Eunhyuk who cries against Donghae. He decides to continue to provoke Donghae and gently bites along the space between Donghae’s neck and collarbone.

Donghae can only moan as pleasure begins to travel up and down his spine. Eunhyuk knows what turns him on and he can feel the sensation of tiny pricks of electricity in his limbs as his body yearns for more pleasure.

His hold on Eunhyuk’s waist tightens, and he plants his feet firmly on the mattress to try and get some leverage to begin to move his hips up against Eunhyuk’s.

“Hyuk,” Donghae whines when Eunhyuk stops kissing his neck. “Don’t stop.”

“Not planning on it,” Eunhyuk teases before moving his kisses to Donghae’s mouth. Passionately, Donghae responds to the kiss, groaning as Eunhyuk slips his tongue into his mouth. He runs his hands up Eunhyuk’s spine and slides them into his hair. He tugs on the soft locks, pulling his head back to expose his neck.

Donghae runs his tongue across his bottom lip as he stares at Eunhyuk. His boyfriend is breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down heavily. His full lips are fuller and redder than before; he looks gorgeous.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Donghae declares before bringing Eunhyuk back down for another mind-numbing kiss.

Eunhyuk moans loudly, not caring at the moment that most people in the building are now likely awake. He can’t help it; he can’t stop grinding against Donghae, loving how hard Donghae already is but knows he has to stop because there is so much more he wants, and if things continue like this, they will both come before anything exciting actually happens.

He moves and shifts down Donghae’s legs, peppering kisses around each of the hearts he’s decorated his chest with earlier. He teases Donghae again, kissing along the top of his boxer briefs and revels in the sounds of desperation his boyfriend makes. He nibbles on his hipbones like a man starved, licking at them before going back to suck on them. He alternates between licking and sucking back up his chest, stopping to blow cold air along the wet trails. Donghae moans and arches his back each time Eunhyuk does it, the feeling causes goosebumps to appear on his arms.

Eunhyuk lavishes Donghae chest with more kisses before running his tongue across one of his nipples. Again, Donghae rises from the mattress in pleasure, wanting to get a better look at his boyfriend. Eunhyuk looks up and finds himself looking at the intoxicating eyes of his love. He stares for a brief second before crawling back up to kiss the man feverishly, needing to indulge in his taste.

This time Donghae doesn’t pull Eunhyuk away. He loses himself in the kisses as both of them grind against one another, trying to make every inch of skin touch.

“Fuck, Donghae. I want you so much,” Eunhyuk groans against Donghae’s chin and kisses along his jawline.

He shifts again and begins to kiss his way back down Donghae’s collarbone and down his happy trail. By now, their rubbing and has caused the drawings to smudge. Eunhyuk pays no mind to them and quickly grabs at the sides of Donghae’s underwear and pulls them off.

Donghae gasps when he feels Eunhyuk’s warm breath on his erection. His hands find their way into Eunhyuk hair, playing with the softness of it as he tries to move Eunhyuk closer.

Eunhyuk smirks up at Donghae and pushes back against his hands to keep himself away from his prize. For now, at least.

Instead, he moves further down the bed and starts to kiss along Donghae’s thighs, admiring their thickness and the hard muscles beneath the soft skin.

He uses his shoulders to shift Donghae’s legs open further, and he licks a trail along Donghae’s inner thigh, blowing against the wetness causing Donghae’s breath to falter.

“Hyuk, please,” he pleads, his hands pulling more roughly at Eunhyuk’s hair.

Eunhyuk chuckles as he blows hot air against Donghae’s arousal.

“What do you want from me, Hae?”

“More! I need more,” Donghae answers through difficult, uneven breaths.

Eunhyuk looks up and grins at the sight in front of him. Donghae’s eyes are half-closed, his lips swollen and the sliver of sunlight entering through the window makes the sweat and ink smudges on Donghae’s body more enticing. He looks unbelievable and Eunhyuk can’t help but lick his lips causing Donghae to groan.

Again, Eunhyuk kisses at Donghae’s hips before making his way to Donghae’s hardness. He takes hold of the base and licks a trail from the bottom to the tip of his cock.

Donghae’s head falls back against his pillow and Eunhyuk works him into a frenzy. It feels like his body is on fire as Eunhyuk teases the head of his erection.

He can feel Eunhyuk smile around him as he takes him further down his throat. Donghae keeps his hands in Eunhyuk’s hair and lets the other man work his tongue along the underside of his dick. He tries to guide him, but Eunhyuk is having none of that.

He moans around Donghae’s cock and begins to bob his head up and down at his own pace, humming around the hardness in his mouth. Donghae moans loudly, and Eunhyuk loves it. Donghae is shameless and loud in the bedroom; it's one of Eunhyuk's favorite things about the usually reserved man.

He begins to increase his pace as Donghae starts to buck up into his mouth. Eunhyuk moans and grinds against the mattress to give own neglected erection some much-needed friction.

Much to Donghae’s disappointment, Eunhyuk pulls his mouth off of him sooner than he’d like, and he crawls back up Donghae’s body, kissing him soundly when he reaches his mouth.

“Need you inside me,” Eunhyuk growls against Donghae’s mouth.

Donghae exhales loudly, pulling Eunhyuk down for another fiery kiss.

“You sure?” he asks, waiting for Eunhyuk’s response. When he nods in return, Donghae pulls him down again to kiss him, their teeth knock against each other as their bodies crave more from the other.

Donghae moves to sit up, but Eunhyuk shakes his head, shoving him back down.

Donghae bites his lip as he grunts from the force of Eunhyuk’s push.

When he looks up, Eunhyuk is standing up on the bed and removing his pajama bottoms and kicking his boxers over toward the wall. Donghae licks his lips as he looks up at his boyfriend, waiting for his next move.

Eunhyuk smirks while looking down at him, enjoying the effect he is having on his partner. He shimmies back down as if he’s dancing, making Donghae chuckle breathlessly.

As he rests back on top of Donghae, he begins to grind his cock against Donghae’s causing both men to wail in pleasure.

Eunhyuk stops himself from just humping Donghae and himself to completion and reaches over to his nightstand and grabs a condom and bottle of lube. He makes quick work sliding the condom down Donghae’s erection before coating him generously with the lube.

As shoves the bottle away, Donghae makes to grab it, but Eunhyuk stops him.

“Don’t need it. Not today.”

Donghae nods, understanding what Eunhyuk is saying. He watches Eunhyuk move forward and groans when he feels Eunhyuk’s hands on his cock again this time guiding it to his entrance. Both men moan at the initial resistance as Eunhyuk begins to let Donghae enter him.

Eunhyuk’s eyes never leave Donghae's as he continues to move down Donghae’s erection. Neither man blinks, wanting to watch as pleasure washes over the other’s body.

Eunhyuk begins to move up and down when he’s only about halfway down. He starts slowly, letting his body get accustomed to the intrusion. After a few moments, he speeds up his motions and ends up fully back in Donghae’s lap.

Donghae’s hands clutch tighter to Eunhyuk’s hips, helping his movements along. It’s a slow and sensual build, causing both men to cry in bliss. As Eunhyuk’s body grows familiar with the feeling, he begins to speed up his movements.

Donghae throws his head back as Eunhyuk rides him toward nirvana. His hands slide along Eunhyuk’s skin as sweat builds a layer of sheen on his skin.

Eunhyuk’s throws his head back, and his eyes shut before he can even try to keep them open. The pleasure is too much. He brazenly moans as he speeds up, needing to keep feeling this fullness that only Donghae can give him. His body is covered in sweat and his body is flushed red, but he doesn’t care. He needs more and grinds himself against Donghae harder.

Donghae can feel his orgasm coming on, and he clutches tighter onto Eunhyuk’s hips, using his feet to give him the momentum he needs to turn them over. He slips back inside of Eunhyuk and begins to drive himself harder into him, pounding faster until Eunhyuk starts to wail and claw at Donghae’s biceps as he aches to come. Donghae can tell he’s managed to hit his prostate and he tries to hit with every stroke.

“Donghae, I’m s-s—so close.”

With Eunhyuk crying out in pleasure and begging for Donghae to go faster, Donghae reaches for his cock, jerking Eunhyuk off in time with his thrusts. He’s close to coming, and Donghae begins to speed up his movements.

Eunhyuk’s howls and whimpers drive Donghae closer to his peak. He leans forward swallowing the sounds his boyfriend is making. Eunhyuk cries against his mouth as he sucks on his tongue.

Donghae’s movements now are more erratic, and his hand is beginning to tire, but he continues to pull Eunhyuk toward his climax.

When Eunhyuk comes, spilling against both of their stomachs and chests, Donghae surges forward, driving more from Eunhyuk. With his boyfriend tightening around him, Donghae comes moments later, shouting Eunhyuk’s name into the room. His hips keep moving, letting himself slowly come back down to reality.

He breathes heavily, heart racing in his chest, but he makes sure not to fall on top of Eunhyuk. Slowly, Donghae pulls himself out of Eunhyuk, making sure not to hurt him. He hops off of the bed and slowly staggers over to the bathroom. His legs are still a bit wobbly as he pulls the condom off and throws it away in the garbage can. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and silently laughs to himself.

His hair is sticking up in every direction possible, he can already see several of Eunhyuk’s love bites turning a dark reddish-purple and there is black ink smudged everywhere on his torso. He makes no move to rectify any of it and grabs a towel, wetting it with warm water before heading back to the room.

He finds Eunhyuk still lying on the bed, breathing heavily with his eyes shut and a hand against the base of his throat. His cheeks are flushed red, his hair is a mess with some stuck to his forehead and cum is splayed across his chest in an unusual Rorschach.

He looks stunning and Donghae can’t stop himself from admiring the view before moving fully back  
in to the bedroom.

“Hyuk,” Donghae whispers as he begins to clean Eunhyuk’s chest. “You okay?”

Eunhyuk chuckles and opens his eyes to look dazedly up at Donghae. “I love you.

Donghae smiles in return and moves up to kiss his boyfriend.

“I love you, too.”

Eunhyuk sits up slowly to be eye to eye with Donghae whose sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I'm hungry now. Let’s get breakfast.”

Donghae nods and leans forward to kiss Eunhyuk again. He brushes the hair off of his forehead.

“Some pancakes would hit the spot right now.”

“And we can go to the animal shelter after.”

“Really?” Donghae excitedly asks. They had recently discussed getting a dog and had even compiled a list of breeds they both like.

“Yeah, I think it would be nice to have a dog around here with us, but first I need a shower. I'm all sticky.”

Donghae stands up, pulling Eunhyuk off the mattress. He shouts in protest at the sudden forced movement, feeling a bit disoriented as his body is still coming down from its high. He almost falls back onto the bed, but Donghae stops that from happening and moves him in the direction of the bathroom.

“I’ll change the sheets while you shower.”

“I love you,” Eunhyuk says again. He hugs Donghae from behind and kisses his shoulder.

“I love you, too. Now, go shower before I throw you back on this bed.”

Eunhyuk laughs against Donghae’s back and kisses the side of his neck before heading toward the bathroom. However, he stops at the entrance.

"When you're finished with the bed, come join me. You’re a mess."

Donghae glances over his shoulder to find Eunhyuk smugly smiling as he leans against the door frame.

"Give me 5 minutes."

Eunhyuk winks and chuckles as he skips over to the bathroom to wait for his boyfriend.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> It's been an insanely long time since I've written anything even remotely smutty so if it was terrible, I'm so sorry.  
> I do hope you enjoyed it, though. ^_^


	5. FULL MOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final One-Shot

* * *

**Original Drabble:[FULL MOON](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511/chapters/27537156)**

**Related Drabble:[ CELEBRATION](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511/chapters/27536256),[ EMBLEM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511/chapters/27536670)**

* * *

 

“Are you sure that we’ve packed everything?” Eunhyuk asks for what feels like the fiftieth time in the last hour. Donghae, who is already waiting by the front door, huffs in mild frustration.

His boyfriend is frantically running around their apartment, opening drawers and turning things over. Donghae's been watching this in amused silence for about ten minutes. What intrigues him more, is that as Eunhyuk passionately searches high and low for anything that they may have missed, he’s entirely disregarded his clothes. Eunhyuk’s shirt is messily buttoned, and his socks don't match; he hasn’t noticed yet.

“Babe, for the hundredth time, yes. But let’s go through your list again if you need to be sure.”

Donghae's already dressed in a sweater, one of Eunhyuk's old shirts and some sweatpants. He’s been waiting for Eunhyuk by the front door and busily getting their newest family member, a small chocolate brown Pomeranian named Choco, ready for their car ride.

They are spending the next four days at his parent’s house in the countryside, and unlike her other dad, Choco is calm, letting Donghae put a harness on her without any struggle.

“Alright,” Eunhyuk calls out, just a few feet away from Donghae’s spot.

He pulls out a small, navy blue Moleskin notebook from the pocket of his jeans, finding the page he needs right away. Grabbing a pen from his back pocket, he begins to call things out.

“Dog food and snacks? Toys? Her eye drops?”

“Yes, yes, yes and yes!” Donghae shouts while he picks up Choco and walks over to Eunhyuk. Choco is busy nuzzling her nose against Donghae’s chest as he gently scratches behind her ears. He smiles warmly down at her before looking back up at Eunhyuk.

“We put all of her stuff in the car along with our bags last night. Why do you always worry so much about these things? I know my parent’s place is pretty much in the middle-of-nowhere, but it’s only like forty-five minutes to get to the nearest town if we do happen to need something important.”

Eunhyuk knows that there isn’t any real reason for him to be freaking out, but he tends to fret anytime he’s going away on a trip.

“Plus, we’re going to stop at the market before we get there anyway, so it’s not like we can’t just pick up anything we’re missing.”

“You’re right. You're right. You know I—I just get panicky about things like this. It’s my dad’s fault. I told you he forgot my underwear on vacation when I was ten. I went underwear-less the whole time,” Eunhyuk explains as he steps closer to Donghae.

Immediately his attention goes to the bundle of fur in his boyfriend’s arms. Just the sight of Choco relaxes him, and he coos while smiling down at her.  He reaches out to grab her, but Donghae steps back holding the dog closer to his chest.

“You always take her away from me when I’m holding her.”

“She’s my child,” Eunhyuk playfully claims, never taking his eyes off of Choco as he speaks.

“Now, give me my little girl.”

“No, she’s mine, too.” Eunhyuk turns his gaze up to look at Donghae and laughs when he spots the pout on the other man’s face. He looks like a little boy when he does it; Eunhyuk finds it adorable.

They adopted Choco only a month ago, but ever since they brought her home from the animal shelter, the two have competed for her attention.

“Alright, but you know I’m her favorite,” Eunhyuk teases causing Donghae to gasp sardonically. He pulls Choco closer to him, and she instantly snuggles into his cardigan, rubbing her nose against the soft material.

“How dare you? She may like you, but she snuggles with me, and when she’s scared she comes to me. That means I’m the favorite; I’m her protector.”

Eunhyuk scoffs in between chuckling and makes to reach for Choco again. This time, Donghae relents and lets her go to Eunhyuk. Immediately, she licks at Eunhyuk’s face causing him to giggle.

“We’re good to go now,” Eunhyuk says while his attention is still on Choco. 

“Put her down for a second,” Donghae replies instead of heading back to the front door. Eunhyuk gently places Choco on the floor, and she scampers toward the door, her collar jingling as she goes. She's already learned that when she has the harness on, she's going outside.

Donghae moves as close to Eunhyuk as he can and smiles warmly at his boyfriend. Eunhyuk looks at him in surprise.

“What’s up?” he asks, not understanding why he had to put Choco down.

Donghae naturally smiles and reaches his hands out to fix the mess Eunhyuk has made with the buttons of his shirt. When he notices what’s going on, Eunhyuk grumbles and blushes, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Donghae snickers and moves Eunhyuk’s hands away from his face, finding that he has shut his eyes. He takes advantage of his position and shifts forward to kiss him. Eunhyuk is momentarily startled, but quickly wraps his hands around Donghae’s neck and deeply kisses him back.

Eunhyuk continues to keep a hold on Donghae’s shoulders even when his boyfriend pulls away from the kiss.

“Your socks don’t match, either,” Donghae speaks up and Eunhyuk shakes his head in disbelief. 

Eunhyuk rolls his eyes and laughs. He pulls Donghae back in for another kiss. This one is shorter than the first, but Eunhyuk still delights in it.

“Well, now we’re definitely good to go.”

Eunhyuk grins at Donghae before chastely pecking him on the lips once more and heading toward the door. 

* * *

Almost three hours into their drive, the scenery has changed from the cityscape they're used to seeing, and even the suburban neighborhoods have shifted to rural plains and acres upon acres of farmland. This is when Eunhyuk notices that Donghae has become withdrawn and has started to stare forlornly at their surroundings.

Before that, the two animatedly spent their time singing along to the radio and talking about Donghae’s job at the bakery. Choco peacefully fell asleep almost immediately after they took off on their journey.

For a few weeks now, Donghae has been receiving formal training from the head pastry chef at the bakery and Eunhyuk’s been thoroughly enjoying the sugary, sweetness of those lessons.

When Donghae quit his job, he managed to find a job at the bakery near their apartment. He’s always liked baking and has done so many times for Eunhyuk and their friends. This position is a perfect fit for him especially after how miserable he’d been at his previous job. Although in the beginning, he only worked on the bakery’s financials because that was what the bakery was hiring for at the time.

However, over the last two months, he’s started to learn about baking and the more technical and formal practices than the ones he’d picked up from watching cooking shows over the years. The job has obviously made Donghae much happier. Every time he talks about some new bread recipe or a different filling he’s learned to make for croissants, the joy on Donghae’s face brings Eunhyuk such pleasure.

“Hae, are you okay?” he calmly asks, only briefly taking his eyes off the road to look over at him.

Donghae hums in acknowledgment but doesn’t follow up the noise with an actual response. Eunhyuk doesn’t like his non-answer and presses for more.

“Donghae, I know something’s wrong. What is it? Are you nauseous? Do I need to pull the car over?”

Donghae turns to look at Eunhyuk and finds his boyfriend sincerely looking at him with concern plainly visible on his face. 

Eunhyuk once again hurriedly breaks from looking at Donghae to focus on the road, but he does reach his hand out to grab hold of one of Donghae’s hands. When Eunhyuk slips his fingers between his hand, Donghae grips his hand tightly.

“I thought it would get easier to go back to my parent’s house. It’s not even the first time we’re going back, but it still really hurts,” Donghae solemnly whispers. Eunhyuk can tell by the slight hiccup in his voice that he’s about to cry and he decides to pull the car over.

As soon as he safely gets the car to the side of the road, Eunhyuk pulls his seatbelt off and turns to give Donghae his full attention. Now that he can focus on him solely, he can see that his boyfriend has his head hanging low and his shoulders are starting to shake.

He's crying.

“Hae, sweetie,” Eunhyuk begins. He slowly moves a touch closer and grabs hold of both of Donghae’s hands and cradles them in his own. He places a sweet kiss on the back of each one. In return, Donghae slightly turns toward Eunhyuk but doesn’t lift his head up to face him completely.

“We don’t have to go if you’re not ready. I know that when we went the first time after, it was because your mom asked us to help clean up, but if you don’t want to go, I can turn the car back around. I really don’t care; we can go somewhere else.”

“I’m sorry, Hyuk. You finally have some days off, and you like coming out here. And what am I doing, ruining our vacation.”

“No, sweetie. You don’t need to apologize for anything.”

He lets go of Donghae’s hands and clicks his seatbelt off and pulls Donghae as close to him as he can. The center console of the car poses a bit of an issue, but Eunhyuk still tries his best to make it work.

“You haven’t ruined anything," Eunhyuk firmly comforts Donghae. 

"I completely understand that this isn't easy. You don’t have to explain yourself. It’s only been a few months, Hae. You’re allowed to grieve still. You lost your dad. That’s a pain that doesn’t just easily go away. You can keep moving and keep living, but that doesn’t mean you simply forget about it or that you can’t still mourn his loss.”

“Hyuk, I miss him so much.” Donghae breaks down sobbing. His head falls to rest in his hands and Eunhyuk reaches out to comfort him by placing his hand on the nape of his neck and gently rubbing the soft skin there. Donghae continues to cry.

“I know, Hae. It’s okay. It takes time.”

“You know there are days where I forget he’s gone. Am I a terrible son?”

“Hey,” Eunhyuk sharply interjects. "That’s normal; it happens to everyone. It only means you haven’t let his death stop you from living. Just like he asked you to,” Eunhyuk stresses. “You’re not a bad son—so incredibly far from it. Everyone has those moments. It doesn’t mean you’re a bad person, Donghae. It simply means you’re human.”

He moves his hand down to Donghae’s jawline and tenderly pushes his chin to lift his head. When he does, Donghae turns to look at him. His eyes are bloodshot from crying, and the tip of his nose is red.

"I love you,” Donghae whispers through sniffles.

“I love you, too,” Eunhyuk immediately replies, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Donghae’s forehead.

“Do you want to go back home?" 

Donghae shakes his head. “No. I’ll be okay. I promise.”

Eunhyuk studies Donghae’s face trying to observe if Donghae is answering honestly. The last thing he wants to do is make Donghae suffer for the next four days. He’d rather just spend his vacation days at home if it means Donghae is well.

“Are you sure? You know I don’t care if you do want to.”

“I swear, I’m okay. I guess I just really needed to get that out before we got there.”

“I get it,” Eunhyuk assures Donghae. He understands what it’s like to lose a family member. Grieving for someone never honestly goes away, but it does get easier. Donghae just needs more time to heal.

“At least Choco has slept the whole way so far,” Donghae changes the conversation as he wipes at the last traces of tears on his cheeks.

Both men look toward the back seat and sit up to be able to peer into the doggie car seat where Choco is sleeping.

“I can’t believe she hasn’t woken up yet.”

“She’s such a good dog,” Donghae proudly proclaims. He turns back around to put his seatbelt on with Eunhyuk following in his steps.

“She’s the best.” 

* * *

 "Hey, can you leave Choco alone for now and help me with these groceries?” Eunhyuk orders from the car as he watches Donghae chasing after Choco. She’s happily running around the front lawn of the house. Usually, Eunhyuk loves this, and he would naturally be taking pictures, but there are raw meat and ice cream in some of the grocery bags that need to be put away in the refrigerator.

“Why did we get so much?” Donghae replies when he walks up to meet Eunhyuk by the trunk of the car. “We’re only here for a few days, but we have food for at least an entire week.”

“Everything was so much cheaper in that market than the supermarkets in the city. Some of this stuff will be coming back home with us. I may actually stop by there again before we head back.”

Donghae chuckles and grabs a few of the bags and walks behind Eunhyuk as they step into the house. He follows him over to the kitchen, placing the bags down on the kitchen table. He looks around at the kitchen, noting that ever since he and Eunhyuk came a few months ago to clean some things, it honestly doesn’t look or feel as if anyone lives here. His mother’s been staying at her sister’s house since his father's passing.

“You okay?” Eunhyuk asks, noticing right away that Donghae has become quiet. Looking over his shoulder, he can see Donghae is solemnly looking around the room.

“Yeah,” Donghae replies honestly. “Feels empty, is all. My mom hasn’t been here since the funeral, so it really doesn’t feel much like home anymore.”

Eunhyuk warmly smiles as he walks over to hug Donghae. His boyfriend lets Eunhyuk hold him in his arms for a few moments. When he hears Choco’s tags bouncing against her neck as she runs around their feet, he bends down to pick her up.

“Choco is so happy here.”

Donghae’s mood quickly improves when looking at Choco and he pets her head as Eunhyuk keeps hold of her in his arms.

“Of course, she is. Look at how much space she has to run around here. We just have to be careful to make sure to lock the front door at night. Otherwise, she’ll get out, and foxes come rummaging around looking for food. My grandmother's cat was killed by one when I was a kid.”

Eunhyuk listens to him intently and passes Choco over to Donghae.

“Why don’t you take her for a walk while I put these groceries away?”

“You don’t need my help?” Donghae asks puzzled. He’s staring at Eunhyuk who’s already starting to pull things out of the bags.

“You can bring in our luggage when you get back. I just think it'd be nice for Choco to go out for a walk around here while the sun is still up, and you can also go see some of your other relatives.”

“I want to go see them with you,” Donghae argues, putting Choco down on the floor. She immediately runs off to another part of the house.

“We can go together tomorrow.”

“Well, then I can wait until then too.”

“Donghae, they know you’re here. Your uncle waved at us as soon as we passed by his house. Go and see your family. I’ll make dinner so that we can eat by the time you get back,” Eunhyuk timidly explains.

Ever since their conversation in the car, Eunhyuk has wanted to make Donghae feel comfortable and relaxed in the house. He thinks if he makes dinner—despite the fact that he can barely fry an egg—will help with that idea.

“You’re going to make us dinner?” Donghae asks with a hint of humor laced in his question.

Eunhyuk is embarrassed as he thinks back to all his disastrous attempts at making food for Donghae. His face flushes red, and he turns to face away from his boyfriend. He fidgets self-consciously with the grocery bags while still facing away from Donghae.

“I know I suck in the kitchen, but I’d really like to make dinner for you,” he bashfully confesses.

Eunhyuk doesn’t hear Donghae move, but before he realizes it, he’s being hugged from behind. Donghae swiftly places a long, open kiss on the side of his neck.

“You’re so damn cute sometimes.”

“Shut-up, Hae.”

Donghae turns Eunhyuk around and pulls him into a tighter hold than before.

“I love when you blush. It's cute,” he coyly states. He tiptoes slightly and kisses each cheek before meeting his lips with Eunhyuk’s own.

Eunhyuk responds by moving his hands up and under Donghae’s shirt and tugging him impossibly closer. The kiss is tender with Donghae worshipping Eunhyuk’s bottom lip and his hands running through his boyfriend’s hair.

“I love you,” he breathlessly whispers against Eunhyuk’s lips when he pulls back.

“I love you too. Now, are you going to do what I say?”

Donghae earnestly laughs as he pulls away from Eunhyuk. He calls for Choco who comes running back into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’ll go. I’ll probably be a couple of hours. You know how much my uncle likes to talk. Try not to burn the house down while I’m away.”

Eunhyuk scoffs at the reprimand and rolls his eyes impishly.

“I may burn the meal, but I won’t burn down the house. I promise.”

* * *

Two hours later, Donghae walks back into the house with a sleeping Choco in his arms. The walk around town and playing with some of his cousin’s children have completely tired her out. He lays her slowly on to the couch and covers her with his cardigan before he heads to find Eunhyuk.

“Hae is that you?” he hears Eunhyuk call out from the kitchen.

“Yes!” Donghae yells back as he walks toward his boyfriend. He didn’t notice when walking in, but the house smells incredible, and the smell is coming from the kitchen.

“Well, the house is still standing, so that's good,” he jests from the entrance of the kitchen.

“Dinner smells amazing! Like seriously. It smells so freaking good in here. What did you make?”

Eunhyuk dazzlingly smiles at Donghae and walks up to greet him with a quick peck on the lips.

“So, Ryeowook gave me the recipe for that awesome lasagna he always makes. He even texted me a full step-by-step instruction list.  I haven’t tasted anything but the meat I put in it, but I think it’s going to taste really good.”

Donghae can’t help but laugh at how elated Eunhyuk looks and how proud he is of himself.

“Is it ready? I’m starving, and my mouth is starting to water.”

“Yeah, it is. Give me a few minutes to set the table,” Eunhyuk answers.

“I can do that. You just get the lasagna out of the oven carefully.”

Eunhyuk nods his head and looks around, noticing that Choco is nowhere to be seen or heard.

“Where’s Choco?”

“Passed out on the couch,” Donghae explains as he pulls plates out of one of the cupboards. “A bunch of my young cousins came by and played with her for pretty much the entire time I was at my uncle’s. The poor thing could barely walk back when we left. I’ll show you the pictures I took later.”

Eunhyuk nods in understanding and moves toward the oven. He pulls some potholders on and opens the oven door, drawing the lasagna out slowly. He gasps when it’s out and places it on the stove top.

“Oh my God! It looks perfect. Hae, I think I’ve finally found something I can cook.”

“Oh yeah?” Donghae teases from the table. “Just because it looks good doesn’t mean it’ll taste good.”

Eunhyuk turns around to face Donghae and sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend.

“Don’t be mean to me. I worked hard on this. I really want it to taste good. Ramen cannot be the only thing I can make.”

“Hey!” Donghae exclaims. “Your ramen is awesome. And I was only joking. I know how hard you worked on this for me. I love that you did that.”

Eunhyuk proudly smiles over at his boyfriend before turning around to grab the lasagna to bring over to the small kitchen table. Donghae has already finished setting the table and is sitting down when he places it in the center.

“Smells just like Wook’s.”

“Right?” Eunhyuk excitedly reacts. “I made sure to buy all the same ingredients he uses.”

“What are we waiting for then? I want a piece from the middle.”

Eunhyuk happily sticks the metal spatula into the center of the pan. Donghae isn't a fan of corner pieces unless it brownies and then he and Eunhyuk fight over who gets to eat those pieces.

He carefully slides the spatula under the lasagna slice and moves it over to Donghae’s plate, wanting him to be the first to taste the meal. As Donghae breaks off a piece with his fork, Eunhyuk can feel his heart start to race. He sighs in anticipation.

“Babe, you alright?” Donghae asks as he spots an anxious look on Eunhyuk’s face.

“Nervous actually. I really want this to be good. I want this to be good for you.”

“You’re so damn cute,” Donghae gushes before taking a bite. Eunhyuk watches and waits for his reaction. He hasn’t even cut a slice for himself yet because he wanted to wait. 

“Bad?” he uneasily asks.

“Hyuk, this is incredible. It’s so good. Like so, so good.”

“Really? Eunhyuk unbelievingly asks. He doesn’t grab a slice and instead just sticks his fork into the tray and breaks off a piece for himself. When he tastes the dish, his eyes widen in disbelief.

“Oh my God. It actually tastes like Wook’s; I can’t believe it.”

Donghae smiles widely from the other side of the table and makes a show of eating another, much bigger piece of the lasagna.

“Not going to lie,” Donghae begins. Eunhyuk stops cutting himself a larger piece and nervously looks across the table.

“Lie? About what?”

“Yours is actually better. I like the extra kick of spice your sauce has.”

“Hae! Are you serious?” Eunhyuk skeptically asks.

“Yes,” Donghae assures him and takes another bite. “It’s great, Hyuk, I mean it. But you know now that this means you’ll have to make this all the time.”

“I should make it for Ryeowook and see what he says. You know, let him experience how it's supposed to taste,” Eunhyuk boldly responds, making both of them laugh.

“Yeah, you do that, and he may just stab you with a butcher knife. Yesung and I will just watch from the table applauding him.”

“Eat your food,” Eunhyuk exasperatedly sighs, making Donghae chuckle.

“Love ya.”

“Eat your food, Donghae,” Eunhyuk repeats with a fake look of hurt on his face. Donghae laughs as he continues to eat dinner.

* * *

“I should have known I’d find you out here,” Donghae announces as he steps out onto the porch. The sun has now set, and there is a fresh breeze as autumn is starting to make itself more present.

Eunhyuk turns to look at Donghae and lets Choco jump off his lap to run over to him. Donghae quickly picks her up and walks over to join his boyfriend on the porch swing. He sidles up close to Eunhyuk as he sits beside him. Choco moves to rests half her body on his lap and the other half on Eunhyuk’s. They all sway back and forth gently on the swing as she begins to fall asleep.

“You’re going to catch a cold with that wet hair,” Eunhyuk claims. He leans over and smells Donghae's hair, humming in appreciation at the familiar vanilla scent he’s come to associate with his boyfriend. Donghae leans in closer and rests his head on Eunhyuk’s shoulder.

“I’ll be fine,” Donghae confidently asserts. He knows he has the propensity to get ill. “It’s not that cold out just yet.”

“Still should have dried it a little. It’s dripping down my arm,” Eunhyuk argues causing Donghae to lift his head up to see the darkened wet trails on Eunhyuk’s shirt sleeve.

“Sorry babe.”

“It’s no big deal. Just don’t want you getting sick." 

Donghae smiles and throws his arm over Eunhyuk’s shoulder, drawing him closer. He lays his head down on Eunhyuk's shoulder again and looks down at Choco.

“She already fell asleep again,” he softly notes, and Eunhyuk joins him at looking down at her.

“She's had a long day between the drive down here and then playing with your cousins. I think it’s the most activity she’s dealt with since we brought her home.”

“It was so cute when she was running around with them,” Donghae happily adds. “She was yipping and running after them the whole time. I couldn’t tear her away from the kids. They were so good with her, too.”

“I’m so happy we brought her home with us.”

Eunhyuk softly pets Choco head, making sure not to jostle her too much. She’s now thoroughly burrowed herself between him and Donghae. 

“Me too.”

Slowly and delicately as to not wake Choco up, Donghae places his hand around Eunhyuk’s neck and pulls his face toward him to kiss him. His lips press against Eunhyuk’s tenderly, and they kiss slowly, relishing in the sweetness of the moment, but when Donghae shifts closer, the kiss intensifies.

Eunhyuk follows suit and grabs hold of Donghae’s face in his hands and starts to move his lips against Donghae’s more fervently. Their breathing becomes labored as Eunhyuk slips his tongue past Donghae’s lips, eliciting an almost inaudible moan from the man.

Donghae lets Eunhyuk control the tempo of the kiss, savoring in the sensations as Eunhyuk nibbles on his bottom lip before pulling away.

“Don’t really know what that was for, but I’m not complaining,” Eunhyuk remarks. They both sit back up and turn to face each other. Eunhyuk moves his hand to the nape of Donghae’s neck and begins to play with the damp strands of hair, knowing how much Donghae loves when he does that.

“Just felt like it.”

Eunhyuk smiles at him, and Donghae reciprocates in kind. This time Eunhyuk is the one to throw an arm over his shoulders as he lays his head down again.

The couple sits in comfortable silence, rocking in their seat and just gazing out at the farmland in front of them. They always sit out on the porch when they come down to the countryside. Eunhyuk can’t get enough of the calm he feels when he’s here. It’s such a contrast to the hustle of the city. He can really enjoy the silence out here in the open.

“I love it out here.”

“I know you do,” Donghae acknowledges. “We can come out here more often if you want.”

“I’d like that,” Eunhyuk confesses honestly, however, he can't help but feel slightly guilty about that after their earlier conversation in the car. “But how do you feel about that? I don’t want you to feel trapped into coming out here just because I want to.”

Donghae lifts his head up to quickly peck Eunhyuk on the cheek before returning to his original spot.

“I’m okay, I promise. I love that you care so much about how I feel about it.”

"Of course." 

Eunhyuk moves his free hand and caresses Donghae’s face before looking back at the horizon and the full moon in the sky. 

“It's so quiet out here, and I love how many stars we can see. We don’t get that in the city. Plus, I love how the moon seems to be so bright out here. Full moons are my favorite.”

Donghae turns to Eunhyuk with a smirk on his face.

“What?” Eunhyuk asks, confused by the sudden movement and the look on his boyfriend’s face.

“What did I say?”

“I didn’t know you liked full moons. You know what they say about them, don’t you? All the folklore around them and what not?”

Eunhyuk shakes his head. He has no idea what Donghae is talking about or what he's implying. The only thing he’s ever associated with full moons are werewolves, and they are a work of fiction.

“They say full moons bring out the wild side in people.”

“Do they now?” Eunhyuk teasingly disputes, playing along. “Whatever could that mean?”

Donghae nods his head and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Eunhyuk heartily laughs as Donghae licks his lips in his direction. 

“Don’t be a tease,” Eunhyuk admonishes.

“A tease? Who me?” Donghae suggestively replies. He leans forward and blows on the outer rim of Eunhyuk’s ear causing him to shiver at the sensation that runs up his spine.

“Don’t start something that you don’t plan on finishing, Hae,” Eunhyuk cautions without looking at him.

“Who says I don’t plan on finishing? That’s my favorite part.”

Eunhyuk’s eyes widen, and he has to bite his lower lip to stop himself from groaning out loud. He turns to look at his boyfriend and studies his face carefully to make sure he fully understands the situation correctly. When he’s met with a keen gaze and Donghae biting his bottom lip, Eunhyuk springs forward, latching his lips on Donghae’s.

He immediately opens his mouth to let Eunhyuk in. Before they can take things further, they have to stop because they have woken Choco up.

“Let’s get her inside,” Eunhyuk breathlessly whispers, and Donghae mindlessly nods. When Eunhyuk stands up, Donghae takes hold of Choco and follows him inside. He puts Choco down on the floor once he’s inside and watches her scamper away.

Before he can say anything, Eunhyuk tugs him by the arm and pushes him up against the now closed front door. Eunhyuk’s right leg slips deftly in between Donghae’s legs and kisses him roughly.

Donghae moans shamelessly into the kiss as he pulls Eunhyuk even closer by his hips, not having enough of the other man. He needs to feel him covering every inch of him and feel the weight of his body on top of his.

When Eunhyuk lifts his knee slowly to rub at the growing hardness in Donghae’s sweatpants, he smugly grins as Donghae throws his head back and groans.

“My little tease. What do you want?”

Donghae doesn’t respond; he can’t get his reply out as he tries to take control of his breathing. Instead, he pulls Eunhyuk back down for another teeth-gnashing kiss. This time he slips his hands into Eunhyuk’s hair and runs his fingers across his scalp. He holds onto his head tightly wanting to keep his lips permanently attached to his.

“What do you want, Hae?” Eunhyuk asks again through deep breaths against Donghae ear. He runs his tongue on the outside before sucking on his earlobe. Donghae throws his head back and hits the door hard, groaning in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His hands scramble to grab at Eunhyuk’s shirt, but Eunhyuk quickly moves them aside. 

“Come on baby. What do you want?”

Eunhyuk kisses down his jaw, taking his time until he kisses him quickly. It’s merely a hard press of his lips against Donghae’s, but it’s enough to drive the man wild.

“More, I need, I want more,” Donghae whimpers as Eunhyuk’s places small, loving bites on his neck. Eunhyuk smirks against his Adam’s apple and drives his hips harder against Donghae’s. They moan in unison as they feel how hard the other is already.

Eunhyuk uses his position to grab hold of Donghae’s hips and grinds against him, wanting to feel Donghae's dick against his. He again seeks Donghae’s mouth and kisses him harder than before.

“Upstairs,” Eunhyuk’s breaths out as he pulls his mouth away abruptly. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“God, yes,” Donghae exclaims and grabs Eunhyuk’s hand and begins to race up the stairs. Eunhyuk follows him diligently to their bedroom.

When they're finally inside, Eunhyuk shoves Donghae down onto the mattress and helps him pull his shirt off. Donghae scrambles up the bed and lies back and watches as Eunhyuk pulls his own shirt off and joins him. Instinctively, Donghae opens his legs to give his partner more room.

Eunhyuk studies Donghae's heaving chest and looks up to find Donghae's half-lidded gaze and flushed face focused on him. While looking up at him, he leans down and runs his tongue over one of Donghae’s nipples. He relishes in his boyfriend's reaction and with Donghae’s encouraging moan, he takes the nipple into his mouth. He enjoys the feeling of the flesh hardening in his mouth. Donghae cries out as the heat of Eunhyuk’s mouth causes little pricks of electricity to run up and down his body. He arches his back and pushes his hips into Eunhyuk's, causing the other man to moan.

Eunhyuk softly growls and grinds harder against Donghae, setting a hypnotizing rhythm with his hips. The friction is getting to the two of them, and Eunhyuk pulls back for a moment. 

“Don’t stop,” Donghae pleads. It feels too damn good; he needs Eunhyuk back on him. He needs to feel his body resting on top of his.

“I love hearing that,” Eunhyuk smugly quips. “I’m not done, baby. Far from it.”

Donghae moves to grab Eunhyuk, but he pulls back further. 

“And you call me a tease,” he complains. Eunhyuk winks at him and moves his body down the bed, but Donghae refuses to let Eunhyuk get away. He succeeds in pulling Eunhyuk back up and uses the momentum to turn them over.

Donghae uses his new position and thrusts his hips down firmly on Eunhyuk. He grinds his hips slowly against Eunhyuk’s hardness, making both men bellow in want.

“You are a tease,” Eunhyuk argues as he grabs onto Donghae’s waist to steady his movements.

Donghae growls and leans forward to kiss Eunhyuk. He lets his hand traverse down his boyfriend fit, lithe body, his mouth following as he leaves open mouth kisses along each bare piece of skin. He mumbles something against Eunhyuk’s bellybutton before dipping his tongue in; Eunhyuk has no idea what he’s said, but he can’t be fussed to care at the moment as Donghae moves to kissing just above the top of his pants.

Donghae’s sucks and licks around the top of his pants, and Eunhyuk arches his back as he’s overcome with pleasure. He moans when he feels Donghae begin to unbutton and pull his jeans and boxers down in one fell swoop.

“Hey handsome,” Donghae remarks looking down at Eunhyuk, causing the other man to scoff and sit-up on his knees.

“Why am I the only naked one?” Eunhyuk growls as he shifts forward pushing Donghae down sideways on the bed. He pulls Donghae’s pants off and tosses them somewhere behind him.

“No underwear?”

Donghae winks up at him and gets ready to make a sarcastic remark but stops when he feels Eunhyuk’s naked body on top of his. Immediately, he pulls Eunhyuk down against him and begins to lift his hips up.

“Do you want me, Hae?” Hyuk eagerly asks as he sets a slow, beautiful rhythm. His hard dick rubs up and down against Donghae’s making them both pant and groan.

“Always.”

Eunhyuk smiles down at him before standing up confusing Donghae as he walks away.

“Where are you going?” Donghae confusedly asks and moves to the center of the bed. He admires Eunhyuk’s body in all its glory.

“Give me a second,” Eunhyuk calls back from the side of the room. He’s rummaging in one of their suitcases and pulls out a small bag and tosses it over onto the bed behind him. Donghae grabs the bag and opens it to find a small bottle of lube and condoms. 

“Always prepared,” Donghae jokes from the bed and Eunhyuk playfully winks and grins back at him.

When he walks back to the bed, he stands at the foot of it, looking down at Donghae.

“You’re fucking beautiful.” 

Donghae blushes at the compliment and ducks his head down bashfully.

“You’re hard and completely naked and me calling you beautiful is what makes you blush,” Eunhyuk teases, chuckling and shaking his head at the same time.

“You plan on coming back to bed?” Donghae asks as he sits up on his elbows to better see Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk smirks down at his boyfriend, letting his eyes roam his body from head to toe. He bites his lips as his eyes land on his hard cock standing at attention.

“Want you on your hands and knees.”

Donghae sits up entirely and eagerly nods his head before turning around to do as Eunhyuk's asked. He can feel the bed dip as Eunhyuk crawls up the bed. He flinches when hands grip his waist.

“I'm going to make you feel so good,” Eunhyuk proclaims as he pulls Donghae back onto his knees, so their faces are next to each other. 

“Stop talking then.”

Eunhyuk grabs Donghae by the chin and kisses him brutally. When he lets go, Donghae falls forward onto the bed just as Eunhyuk wants him.

Donghae moves the bottle of lube and a condom in Eunhyuk’s direction and watches as Eunhyuk moves them over to the other side of the bed. He hears more than sees Eunhyuk uncap the bottle of lube.

“Hyuk,” he moans as Eunhyuk slips a finger inside of him. He throws his head back with every push-and-pull of Eunhyuk’s finger. Eunhyuk’s teasing him with slow and unhurried movements.

When he brushes across Donghae’s prostate, he delights in the jerk of Donghae’s body. 

“Ugh, more,” Donghae greedily begs with his hands gripping the comforter of the bed.

Eunhyuk leans forward and places a kiss at the base of Donghae’s spine as he slips in a second finger. He begins to scissor his fingers with every thrust back into Donghae.

“Fuck!” Donghae desperately shouts as Eunhyuk makes work of brushing against his prostate without really touching it.

 “You okay?” Eunhyuk teasingly asks, knowing Donghae is more than okay at the moment, but he loves to play with the man this way.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Donghae replies back as he pushes back against Eunhyuk’s fingers. “Want you so much.”

Eunhyuk groans in acknowledgment and slips in another finger, gently spreading his fingers inside of Donghae to prepare him. The last thing he wants to do is hurt him, but his own resolve is wearing thin by this point.

He removes his fingers and grabs for the condom and lube again. He hisses as he slips the condom on and makes sure to spread enough lube on his cock. When ready, he moves behind Donghae, placing his hand on his lower back and slowly begins to push into him.

“Ugh, so good,” Eunhyuk murmurs under his breath and surges forward after the initial struggle. Again, his rhythm is slow and languid. He doesn’t want to rush things no matter how good Donghae feels around him.

“Hyuk!” Donghae pants. “Faster! Hyuk, faster! Please!”

Eunhyuk leans forward and drapes his body over Donghae’s back, grabbing his shoulders to piston his hips forward harder and faster. He begins to suck and bite on the back of Donghae’s shoulder, already knowing that he was going to leave a bruise.

“Whatever you want,” he breathes into his ear as he keeps thrusting faster.

Donghae moans tirelessly as he struggles to hold himself up with Eunhyuk fully leaning on him. There is sweat falling into his eyes, stinging him, but he ignores it and focuses on meeting each of Eunhyuk’s thrusts. 

“You feel amazing,” Eunhyuk pants. He reaches around to grab hold of Donghae’s ignored cock and begins to stroke him in time with his motions. 

"Hyuk!" Donghae cries out as he feels himself getting closer to coming.  He starts to feel the familiar tingling beginning to run up his legs, warning him that he's close.

"I'm so close. So fucking close!"

Eunhyuk responds by moving his hand faster up and down Donghae's cock, causing Donghae to lose strength and fall forward onto the side of his face.  He whimpers and calls out Eunhyuk's name with every thrust and pull of his hand.

Donghae yells Eunhyuk's name as he comes into his hand, thrusting into it faster to keep that feeling coming.

"God, yes," Eunhyuk praises as Donghae gets tighter around him. It's only a few more stroke before Eunhyuk is coming, gripping Donghae's waist to steady himself.

"You okay?" he asks when he falls over to the side of Donghae's motionless body.

"I don't think I have bones anymore."

Eunhyuk tiredly chuckles and stands up and heads to the bathroom to dispose of his condom. He grabs a washcloth to help clean Donghae up.

"Leave it," Donghae remarks when he feels Eunhyuk start to clean him. "Gonna need to take another shower anyway."

Eunhyuk moves back up and softly places a kiss on Donghae's forehead while rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs.

"Baby, you're going to fall asleep if you don't get up now and shower."

"Can't move," Donghae cutely mumbles into one of the pillows.

Eunhyuk laughs again and begins to rub Donghae's back. He applies more pressure on his shoulders knowing that they must be sore.

"If you keep doing that, I'm really going to fall asleep." 

"Come on," Eunhyuk orders as he pulls Donghae off the bed. When their both standing up, Eunhyuk helps Donghae by grabbing his waist. He walks them over to the bathroom down the hall. 

"You going to join me?" Donghae asks as he watches Eunhyuk turn the shower on. 

"Well, you said you didn't have any bones left. I mean, how are you going to stand up? I need to make sure you don't fall and break that beautiful face."

Donghae laughs heartily and leans forward, kissing Eunhyuk soundly before pulling both of them into the stream of water. 

"You only love me for my face," he playfully chides and pouts as the warm shower water runs down his back. Eunhyuk smiles widely and pulls Donghae flush against him, grabbing his ass at the same time.

"And this bubble butt of yours. You always forget that one."

Donghae scoffs and tilts his head up for Eunhyuk to kiss him again.

"I love you," Donghae proclaims proudly with his arms tightly around Eunhyuk's waist.

"I love you, too. You know I do."

Donghae smiles and reaches for the soap in the corner but stops as a familiar jingling interrupts them.

"Choco,” he calls out, looking out from behind the shower curtain to see their dog sitting obediently outside of the bathtub.

"Such a good girl," Eunhyuk praises her while happily splashing water on her. She shakes it off and stares up adoringly at her owners.

"Our family is the best," Donghae states matter-of-factly.

"The very best," Eunhyuk agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ^-^ I truly do appreciate it.  
> Let me know which of the one-shots were your favorites if there was one you liked best.  
> Now that these are complete, I'll be going back to updating my other story.


End file.
